Pewnego dnia lata
by Nigaki
Summary: Ojciec w końcu wysyła Deana na pierwsze, solowe polowanie. Dziewiętnaście lat to dość dużo, by poradzić sobie samemu, zwłaszcza ze zwykłym duchem. Tak jak przewidywał Dean, idzie jak po maśle, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy chce pozostać w przyjaznym miasteczku na dłużej. Miła opowiastka o szczenięcym zakochaniu, które zmieni życie Deana.
1. Chapter 1

Było już ciemno i nieco mżyło, gdy Impala zatrzymała się przed domem Bobby'ego. Sam szybko wysiadł i zniknął wewnątrz, nie czekając na brata i ojca, którzy podeszli do bagażnika, by wyjąć stamtąd rzeczy.

John rzucił Deanowi torbę pełną broni i amunicji, i kazał wnieść ją do domu. Dean bez słowa wykonał polecenie. Nigdzie nie zobaczył Sama, więc ten najpewniej poszedł już na górę, nie chcąc nikogo widzieć. Zobaczył za to Bobby'ego, który wyjmował właśnie dwa piwa z lodówki.

- Co tam, dzieciaku? – zapytała, gdy Dean postawił torbę na podłodze.

- Cześć, Bobby – przywitał się i wyciągnął rękę po jedno z piw, ale Bobby szybko je odsunął.

- Nie za mały jesteś na piwo?

- Daj spokój, mam dziewiętnaście lat – przypomniał mu i spróbował znowu, by zaraz potem zostać odepchniętym.

- Zabieraj dupę na górę i kładź się spać – polecił mu Bobby. – Wyglądasz jak upiór.

- Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. – Jechali trzynaście godzin praktycznie bez żadnych postoi. Ojciec uparł się, że muszą dotrzeć do Bobby'ego jeszcze przed świtem.

- Trochę zmęczony. – Bobby postawił jedno z piw na szafce, a to które dalej trzymał, otworzył i napił się trochę. Dean obserwował go zazdrośnie. – Idź spać, Dean. W swoim życiu jeszcze zdążysz się napić niejednego piwa.

Dean westchnął i powłóczył nogami na górę. Nie rozumiał, o co chodziło Bobby'emu. Może nie powinien jeszcze pić alkoholu, ale ojcu nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet Sam czasem coś popijał i nikt nigdy nie wyrwał mu butelki z ręki.

Mieli z Samem wspólny pokój u Bobby'ego. Spali w oddzielnych tylko wtedy, gdy John tu nie nocował. Dean nie wiedział, czy tak będzie i tej nocy, więc nie ryzykował i wszedł do ich pokoju. Sam spał już twardym snem, nawet się nie rozebrał tylko padł na łóżko w tym, co miał na sobie przez cały dzień. Dean miał ochotę zrobić to samo, ale koszulka mu śmierdziała i nie miał ochoty w niej spać. Rozebrał się do bielizny i dopiero wtedy położył, ale pomimo zmęczenia nie był w stanie zasnąć. Sam pochrapywał na łóżku obok, a on tymczasem leżał wpatrzony w sufit i słuchał kropel deszczu uderzających o dach. Musiało się mocno rozpadać.

Z dołu nie dochodziły do niego żadne dźwięki, choć był pewny, że ani Bobby ani John nie poszli jeszcze spać, inaczej słyszałby ich przechodzących koło drzwi. Choć może jednak spali, ale zasnęli na dole, z butelkami piwa w dłoniach. Też by się napił. Alkohol pomógłby mu zasnąć, do tej pory mu pomagał. Ojciec zawsze robił to samo, gdy nie mógł spać, najczęściej z powodu koszmarów. Dean nigdy nie pytał, co mu się śniło, ale sam się domyślił. Mama, służba wojskowa, potwory. Któreś z tych trzech albo wszystko na raz.

On też miał koszmary. Też śnił o mamie i o bezbronnym Samie. Czasami śnił też o własnej śmierci, ale to nie był najgorszy z koszmarów. I tak wiedział, że prędzej czy później zginie. Łowcy nigdy nie żyją długo, był gotowy na śmierć.

Przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał na brata. Nie bał się śmierci, ale Sam tak. Nie był na nią gotowy i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. To tylko dziecko, należało go chronić, tak jak kazał ojciec. To był jego obowiązek, życie Sama było ważniejsze od wszystkiego innego, zawsze tak było. Jeśli któregoś dnia zawiedzie i Sam umrze, znienawidzi się do końca życia. Ojciec też go znienawidzi, powie, że to jego wina i będzie miał słuszność, bo nie dopilnował brata, a to przecież on ma się nim zajmować. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek przydarzy się Samowi, będzie jego winą. Już się przez to nienawidził.

Sen wciąż nie nadchodził, dlatego Dean wstał z łóżka i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju. Podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jego stopami, Bobby i John na pewno już wiedzieli, że nie śpi, ale żaden z nich nie ruszył się, by do niego przyjść. Nie był już dzieckiem, nie mogli go wygonić do łóżka, jeśli nie chciał spać.

Zmęczony usiadł na schodach i opierając głowę o poręcz, zaczął słuchać ściszonej rozmowy odbywającej się na dole.

- ... mogę ci znaleźć partnera, ale ja się nigdzie nie wybieram – usłyszał Bobby'ego.

- Potrzebuję kogoś, kto się na tym zna, a nie żółtodzioba.

- Zapomnij, nie zamierzam zostawić twoich dzieciaków samych. Ty robisz to wystarczająco często.

Czyli John jechał na polowanie sam, bez nich. Rzadko to robił, zazwyczaj zabierał ich ze sobą i zostawiał w motelu. Przynajmniej Sama, bo on pomagał ojcu.

- To tylko kilka dni, nic im nie będzie – stwierdził John.

- Gówno prawda, należy im się trochę odpoczynku.

- Przecież i tak nic nie robią będąc w motelu.

- Starają się przeżyć. Niech choć przez kilka dni nie martwią się, czy starczy im pieniędzy albo czy wrócisz cały z polowania. – Dean usłyszał, jak Bobby wstał. – Zaraz podzwonię do kilku łowców, spotkają się z tobą na miejscu i razem zapolujecie, a dzieciaki zostaw w spokoju.

Chociaż nie widział ojca, był pewny, że decyzja Bobby'ego mu się nie spodobała. Nigdy nie ufał innym łowcom, uważał, że ufać można tylko rodzinie, a i to nie zawsze. Nic więc dziwnego, że tak bardzo chciał, by to Bobby z nim jechał, a nie jakiś obcy człowiek. Deanowi to odpowiadało. Przynajmniej nie będzie się musiał opiekować bratem sam, a może i czegoś się od Bobby'ego nauczy o polowaniu. Albo o samochodach. Wokół domu pełno było aut, które mogliby razem naprawić.

Rozmowa najwyraźniej była zakończona, bo słyszał już tylko Bobby'ego dzwoniącego do znajomych. Dean uznał, że to dobry moment, by wrócić do łóżka i spróbować znowu zasnąć. Tym razem, gdy położył głowę na poduszce, usnął od razu.

Obudził się około południa. Ojca już dawno nie było, wyjechał z samego rana po przespaniu dwóch godzin. Przynajmniej tak powiedział mu Bobby, gdy zszedł do kuchni. Sam też niedawno wstał i właśnie kończył jeść. Włożył do ust ostatni kawałek kanapki, dopił sokiem i wyszedł, zanim Dean zdążył zamienić z nim choćby dwa słowa.

- A temu gdzie się spieszy? – zapytał.

Bobby wzruszył ramionami.

- A kto tam wie, co kombinują bachory – stwierdził i wcisnął Deanowi do ręki talerz z kanapkami. – Jedz.

- Rety, Bobby, nie wiedziałem, że tak się o mnie troszczysz – zażartował, choć miło było dostać od kogoś zrobione jedzenie.

- Sam je zrobił, nie ja.

- Oh. – To było dziwne. Zwykle to on przygotowywał Samowi posiłki, a nie na odwrót.

Dean usiadł w salonie i zaczął jeść, w tym czasie Bobby szukał w swoich księgach jakichś informacji.

- To dla taty? – zapytał.

- Tak. Mówił, że natknęli się na coś dziwnego.

- Więc nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci? – Z jednej strony chciał, by ojciec wrócił szybko, by mogli polować razem. Z drugiej wolałaby, żeby nie wracał jak najdłużej. Wtedy on i Sam będą mogli pobyć trochę z Bobbym i odpocząć. Były wakacje, Sam nie musiał iść do szkoły. Mogli całymi dniami się lenić. Zawsze to jakaś odmiana.

- Nie. Macie z Samem odrobinę swobody.

Sam na pewno się ucieszy. Zawsze się cieszył, gdy ojciec wyjeżdżał gdzieś sam i ich zostawiał. Deanowi też nieco się to podobało, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, zwłaszcza przed ojcem. Nie chciał go denerwować. Wystarczyło, że Sam robił to za nich obu.

- Mogę później pogrzebać w jakimś aucie? – wolał zapytać, bo może Bobby miał własne plany co do niektórych samochodów.

- A grzeb sobie w czym chcesz – zbył go szybko Bobby. – Wszystkie narzędzia masz w garażu.

- Super.

Szybko dokończył śniadania i poszedł na górę się przebrać, by nie zabrudzić swojej ulubionej koszuli smarem albo olejem. Bobby dalej siedział przy księgach, gdy wychodził, by znaleźć jakieś ciekawe auto do naprawy. Myślał, że znajdzie gdzieś wśród wraków ukrytego Sama, ale nigdzie go nie było widać. Pewnie ukradł Bobby'emu rower i pojechał do miasta. Miał nadzieję, że nie wpakuje się w tym czasie w żadne kłopoty.

Dean znalazł w końcu idealny samochód. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że można znaleźć u Bobby'ego takie cudeńko jak Ford Mustang z 67 roku. Będzie miał sporo zabawy przy naprawianiu go, zwłaszcza że gdy zajrzał pod maskę, zauważył jedną wielką dziurę. Nie było silnika. Któryś z samochodów na złomowisku na pewno ma działający silnik, który nadawałby się dla Mustanga.

Bezzwłocznie zabrał się do pracy. Przestawił samochód bliżej garażu, przygotował sobie narzędzia i w końcu zaczął sprawdzać, co trzeba będzie naprawić. Było tego sporo, ale wierzył, że mu się uda. O ile ojciec wróci z polowania bardzo późno. Jasne, będzie musiał kupić nieco nowych części, ale Bobby miał znajomych, którzy mogli je mu załatwić. Uda się. A potem zabierze auto na przejażdżkę. Może zabierze Sama i razem gdzieś sobie pojadą. Mustang nie był Impalą, ale to też był dobry samochód i na pewno przyjemnie będzie się nim jeździło.

Praca tak go pochłonęła, że nim się obejrzał był już wieczór. Nie narzekał, uwielbiał naprawiać samochody, to go wyciszało i czuł się przy tym zrelaksowany, co nie zdarzało się często. Ponieważ Mustang nie stał w garażu, a przed nim, musiał w końcu wrócić do domu, bo robiło się zbyt ciemno. Jutro wstawi auto do garażu, wtedy będzie mógł przy nim pracować całą noc.

Sam wrócił już ze swojej wyprawy i tak jak Dean podejrzewał, był w mieście przez cały ten czas, choć nie chciał powiedzieć po co.

- Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę? – dokuczał mu Dean.

- Nie bądź głupi.

- Mnie możesz powiedzieć.

Jeśli Sam rzeczywiście znalazł sobie kogoś w jeden dzień, co było dosyć nieprawdopodobne, to John na pewno nie będzie z tego zadowolony, jeśli się dowie. Dean wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby ją odnalazł i sprawdził, czy nie jest jakimś potworem, choć Sam pewnie też by to zrobił przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Ale nawet gdyby potworem nie była, ojciec i tak zabroniłby wszelkich kontaktów z nią. W końcu łowcy nie mieli ukochanych, a już na pewno nie powinni ich mieć, bo to tylko dodatkowa słabość. Z tego samego powodu nie mieli też wielu przyjaciół.

- Nie mam o czym ci mówić – stwierdził Sam i poszedł na górę. Dean nie miał pojęcia, co go ugryzło. Nigdy nie był wobec niego taki niemiły, zawsze ze sobą rozmawiali, a teraz Sam traktował go jak wroga, jakim był dla niego także ojciec. Tak jakby podejrzewał, że Dean wyjawi wszystko Johnowi, gdy ten wróci, co oczywiście było absurdem. Nigdy nie zdradziłby tak zaufania brata.

Nie poszedł za Samem na górę, został na dole z Bobbym.

- Szykuje się niezła kłótnia, gdy John wróci – zauważył, siadając obok Deana na kanapie.

- Tak myślisz?

- Sam wygląda, jakby coś poważnego chodziło mu po głowie. Coś, czego wasz ojciec na pewno nie zaaprobuje.

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że Sam robi to specjalnie – wyznał Dean.

- Bo pewnie tak jest. Sam bym tak robił, gdybym był na jego miejscu. Powinieneś porozmawiać ze swoim staruszkiem i przekonać go, że powinniście zamieszkać gdzieś w końcu na stałe. To by wam obu dobrze zrobiło.

Na stałe? Czy Bobby zwariował? John nigdy by się na coś takiego nie zgodził, nigdy. Musieli dorwać zabójcę matki, nie mieli czasu na układanie sobie życia. Gdyby tylko zasugerował ojcu taki pomysł, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu dostałby od niego po dupie. Nie zamierzał ryzykować czymś takim dla spokojnego życia. Wolał jeździć po całych Stanach niż być znienawidzonym przez własnego ojca. Życie łowcy nie było złe, nie potrzebował normalnego domu. Sam może, ale on też się w końcu przyzwyczai, na razie musi tylko dorosnąć. Jak już dorośnie, to zrozumie, że najlepiej dla nich będzie robić to, co ich ojciec i że ten dobrze postępuje, ucząc ich polować. Przynajmniej będą bezpieczniejsi, a gdy już się zemszczą, będą mogli dalej polować i ratować ludzi zamiast mieć ciepłe posadki w jakiejś firmie. Po co im to? Tak długo, jak byli razem, nie potrzebowali czegoś takiego, a polowanie to było to, do czego zostali stworzeni. Zresztą po tym, co przeżyli, zostali na zawsze przeklęci. Nigdy nie udałoby im się żyć normalnie, więc dlaczego nawet próbować, kiedy tak było dobrze?

- Tak, na pewno z nim porozmawiam – zapewnił, patrząc Bobby'emu w oczy, by pokazać, że nie kłamie, choć było całkowicie inaczej. Mimo to mężczyzna i tak spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie ciągnął tematu.

- Jutro pomogę ci przy aucie – zaoferował. – Co ciekawego znalazłeś?

- Forda Mustanga – odpowiedział, rozpromieniając się. Zeszli na temat, który z chęcią będzie ciągnął choćby i przez całą noc. I tak było. Bobby wysłuchiwał jego podekscytowanej paplaniny aż do północy, kiedy wreszcie stwierdził, że czas iść spać, jeśli chcą od rana naprawiać tego gruchota.

Naprawa trwała dzień w dzień. Dean dawno już się tak dobrze nie bawił jak podczas składania Mustanga do stanu użyteczności. Razem z Bobbym znaleźli wśród innych wraków działający silnik, musieli go tylko troche oczyścić. Harowali przy samochodzie całymi dniami, choć Dean czasami się rozpraszał, bo Sam ciągle znikał. Wychodził rano i wracał wieczorem. Chociaż nic mu nigdy nie było, to i tak się martwił. Wszystko czego nauczył go ojciec kazało mu zabronić Samowi tych wycieczek bóg wie gdzie, ale racjonalna część jego umysłu kazała odpuścić. Sam zasługiwał na troche swobody, był w takim wieku, że jej potrzebował, a skoro nie wpadał w kłopoty, to nie było potrzeby czegoś mu zabraniać. Mimo to Dean nie czuł się z tym dobrze i w końcu jednego dnia poszedł za bratem. O dziwo Sam szedł piechotą i wcale nie udawał się do miasta tylko do lasku za domem Bobby'ego. Obawiał się najgorszego, ale gdy znalazł brata wśród drzew, odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że chodził tu tylko po to, by spotkać się z dwoma psami.

Sam nie zauważył go od razu, psy również, więc Dean mógł przez moment poobserwować, jak bawi się z oboma zwierzakami. Rzucał im patyk, siłował się z nimi i tarmosił. Sam rzadko uśmiechał się tak jak w tym momencie, a przecież tylko bawił się z jakimiś głupimi psami. Mimo to zachowywał się tak, jakby to była najwspanialsza rzecz na świecie. Deanowi trochę źle było to przerywać, ale przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by Sam się przywiązał do obu zwierzaków. Jeszcze zechciałby tu zostać i ojciec byłby wściekły.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, Sam? – zapytał, wychodząc z ukrycia.

Sama nie przestraszyła jego obecność. Dalej się śmiał, podczas gdy oba psy biegały wokół niego i zachęcały go do zabawy.

- Nie widać? – Jeden z psów skoczył na niego i powalił go na ziemię, co nie mogło być łatwym wyczynem. Sam był wyższy nawet od niego i trudny do ruszenia. Doskonale czuł to za każdym razem, gdy dla zabawy uprawiali razem zapasy.

- Tacie się to nie spodoba – zauważył Dean.

- Nie ma go tu. Już od prawie dwóch tygodni – przypomniał mu brat. – I nie zanosi się, żeby miał niedługo wrócić.

- To wcale nie znaczy, że mamy robić coś takiego za jego plecami.

- To tylko psy, Dean. – Sam pogłaskał oba zwierzaki po pyskach. – Chciałbym je zatrzymać.

- I gdzie byś je trzymał? W Impali?

- Tutaj. Zostałbym razem z Bobbym.

Tego się właśnie obawiał. Sam wyobrażał sobie zbyt wiele, myślał, że tak po prostu mogą zrezygnować z dotychczasowego życia. Naiwny dzieciak.

- Nie gadaj takich głupot, Sam – ostrzegł go Dean, czując wściekłość. Jakieś głupie psy były dla Sama ważniejsze, niż rodzina. – Powinieneś myśleć o zemście, a nie zwierzakach.

- Gadasz jak tata – zauważył smutno. – Zemsta nie jest najważniejsza w życiu.

- A co jest? Psy?

- Na przykład. Nie chciałbyś mieć normalnego domu, Dean?

- Nie – odparł od razu. – I ty też nie powinieneś.

Dean odwrócił się i odszedł jak najszybciej. Dom. Nie ważne jak mocno przekonywał sam siebie, też chciał normalnego życia jak Sam. Ale doskonale wiedział, że go nie dostaną, ojciec na to nie pozwoli, a przecież mogliby mieszkać w jednym miejscu i polować, to się przecież nie wykluczało, Bobby był tego świetnym przykładem. Mogliby nawet mieszkać u niego. Sam skończyłby szkołę w Sioux Falls, a on zająłby się naprawą samochodów. Ale nie ważne, jak bardzo chciał mieć normalny dom, którego namiastkę miał u Sonny'ego, nie mógł zdradzić ojca i rodziny. Nie mógł też pokazać Samowi, że jest po jego stronie. Musiał być twardy, żeby też w końcu zrozumiał, że polowanie to ich przeznaczenie. W przeciwnym razie da się w końcu bratu przekonać, a nie mógł na to pozwolić. Ojciec oczekiwał od nich posłuszeństwa, a nie snucia fantazji o normalnym domu. Nie zamierzał go zawieść. Ojciec wiedział, co jest dla nich dobre. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, by jakoś zagłuszyć swoje własne pragnienia.

Sam wrócił do domu jak zwykle wieczorem. Dean siedział w tym czasie na ganku i myślał o tej całej rozmowie, która odebrała mu chęci do naprawiania Mustanga. Chciał mieć dom. Chciał, by Sam też go miał, ale nie mogli tak po prostu zostawić ojca. On na pewno nigdy nie zgodziłby się na coś takiego, w obawie przed tym, że znowu wszystko stracą. I była to uzasadniona obawa. Dean czasami nienawidził go za to i za tę obsesję na punkcie zemsty, ale wtedy przypominał sobie o tym, ile jeszcze potworów jest do zabicia i że polując na nie robią dla ludzi więcej dobrego, niż gdyby polowali okazjonalnie. Zawód łowcy był pełen poświęceń, ale ktoś musiał to robić, więc dlaczego nie oni? I tak nie zasługiwali na więcej.

Dean był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, jak Bobby się do niego dosiadł, wzdychając ciężko.

- W porządku, dzieciaku? – spytał, podsuwając mu pod nos puszkę z napojem. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to piwo, ale Bobby by mu go nie dał. Miał rację, to była tylko cola.

- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, przekładając puszkę z ręki do ręki. – Pracujemy jutro dalej?

- Nie. Jutro ty i Sam zabierzecie tyłki do miasta i pójdziecie do kina, czy co tam dzieciaki teraz robią.

Dean uśmiechnął się słysząc ten pomysł. Dawno nie był w kinie, Sam także, mogłoby być fajnie. No i obaj byliby jak normalne nastolatki. Szczególnie Samowi się to spodoba. Jeśli nie mogą mieć normalnego życia na stałe, to może chociaż raz na jakiś czas mogą je mieć. Lepsze to niż nic. Był tylko jeden problem.

- Tata nie zostawił żadnych pieniędzy – zauważył. Nigdy ich nie zostawiał, gdy mieli przez te kilka dni mieszkać u Bobby'ego.

- Trzymaj. – Bobby wyciągnął z kieszeni pięćdziesiąt dolarów i wcisnął mu je do ręki. – Zabaw się trochę z bratem.

Bobby jak zwykle podnosił go na duchu. Jasne, był zrzędliwy, ale przynajmniej nie uważał, że powinni myśleć tylko o polowaniach. Mieszkanie z nim byłoby jak życie w raju.

- Dzięki, Bobby – powiedział i szybko wszedł do domu, by powiedzieć o wszystkim Samowi. Bobby został na ganku i nawet na zewnątrz doskonale słyszał podekscytowanie młodszego z braci. Te dzieciaki zasługiwały na lepsze życie niż to, a John uważał inaczej.

- Głupi sukinsyn – stwierdził Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby wyjmował właśnie piwo z lodówki, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny warkot silnika Impali. To oznaczało tylko jedno; John wrócił i pewnie zaraz zabierze dzieciaki w drogę, gdzie według niego było ich miejsce. Mógłby im odpuścić choć raz, zwłaszcza w czasie wakacji. Niech się wyszaleją i pobędą trochę dzieciakami, inaczej w dorosłym życiu będą pożywką dla każdego psychologa i ktoś ich w końcu zamknie w pokoju bez klamek. To byłby smutny koniec tych chłopców, zwłaszcza że mogliby zajść naprawdę daleko, gdyby tylko im na to pozwolić. Nigdy nie poznał ich matki, ale był pewny, że byłaby z nich dumna, nawet w tym momencie, kiedy obaj byli tylko żołnierzykami w rękach tatusia. Jeśli istniało niebo, John powinien zacząć się modlić, żeby tam nie trafić. Mary sama zrzuciłaby go do piekła za to, co zrobił z jej dziećmi.

John miał dobre intencje, ale kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, na co naraża swoich synów. W jego oczach ich chronił, na pewno w to wierzył, ale gdyby chciał dla nich wszystkiego, co najlepsze, nie ciągałby ich po kraju i wkładał broni do ręki. Bobby już wielokrotnie próbował go przekonać, by przestał i zostawił chłopaków u niego, a zemsty szukał w samotności. Nigdy się na to nie zgadzał. Twierdził, że Dean i Sam są najbezpieczniejsi z nim i tylko tak będą w stanie przeżyć. Był tego tak pewien, że nawet nie zauważał, jaką krzywdę robi Deanowi zrzucając na niego odpowiedzialność za Sama. To nie mogło żadnemu z nich wyjść na dobre.

John w końcu przywlekł się do domu. Jego ubrania były w krwi, miał spuchnięty policzek, kilka zadrapań na twarzy i paskudnie wyglądającą ranę poniżej żeber. Wyglądała na opatrzoną, ale bardzo nieudolnie, John wyraźnie się spieszył do Sioux Falls.

- Jak poszło? – zapytał, gdy John zwalił się na krzesło stojące przy stole.

- Kurewsko trudno – odparł. – Musisz mi pomóc z tą raną.

John zdjął z siebie kurtkę i koszulę, by odsłonić ranę, która już zaczynała się paskudzić.

- Nie powinieneś tak zwlekać – zauważył Bobby, podchodząc do jednej z szafek wiszących na ścianie. Wyjął z niej butelkę Jacka Danielsa i postawił na stole obok Johna, który od razu wziął kilka porządnych łyków, a część wylał na ranę, sycząc z bólu.

- Nie miałem czasu się tym zajmować. – John odwrócił się do Bobby'ego i pozwolił mu zająć się zszywaniem rany. – Znalazłem nowe polowanie, chyba ghule.

- I to aż takie ważne, by pozwolić się wdać gangrenie? – Bobby niezbyt delikatnie, choć umiejętnie, zaszywał ranę. Dureń musiał się nauczyć, że nie można ignorować czegoś takiego.

- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił i znowu napił się whisky. – A te ghule nie mogą się wymknąć.

- Są też inni łowcy, oni się tym zajmą.

- A skoro o innych łowcach mowa, ten twój znajomy był do niczego – poskarżył się.

- Czyżby?

- W ogóle nie chciał podejmować ryzyka i bał sobie pobrudzić rączki.

John mówił o Gregorym, świetnym łowcy, który odciął łeb już niejednemu wampirowi i egzorcyzmował niejednego demona. Wiedział, że będzie dość doświadczony, by pilnować Johna, ale najwyraźniej udało mu się też zaleźć Winchesterowi za skórę. Wszystko dlatego, że Gregory nie rzucał się na wszystko bez porządnego planu. Był urodzonym taktykiem, wszystko musiał mieć dokładnie zaplanowane przed polowaniem. Często miał kilka innych planów w zapasie i jeśli to było możliwe, starał się nie ryzykować życiem swoim, swojego partnera albo cywili. John miał odmienny sposób polowania i często się tym wszystkim nie przejmował. Pewnie dlatego został ranny, bo nie posłuchał partnera. Był za bardzo narwany. Genialny łowca, ale czasami zachowywał się jak żółtodziób. Bobby nie miał wątpliwości, że Dean i Sam kiedyś go prześcigną.

- Skoro tak mówisz. – Nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić i go denerwować, zwłaszcza że musiał go o coś poprosić. Skończył zaszywanie rany i John jeszcze raz nalał na nią alkohol. – Muszę pójść po bandaże.

- Niech Sam albo Dean je przyniosą.

- Nie ma ich.

Obserwowanie zdezorientowanie na twarzy Johna normalnie by go rozbawiło, ale nie w tych okolicznościach. To nie był dobry moment do śmiechu.

- Gdzie są?

Oczywiście, że Johnowi nie podobało się, że jego synowie wyszli. Wolałby, żeby grzecznie czekali na niego w domu i zaraz po jego przyjeździe poszli przygotować Impalę do ponownego wyjazdu. Opcjonalnie wolałby ich widzieć na tyłach, ćwiczących strzelanie. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż Sam i Dean zachowujący się jak normalne dzieciaki.

- W kinie – odpowiedział szczerze. Nie było sensu kłamać i tak by się dowiedział. – Wiesz, w takim budynku, do którego chodzą nastolatki.

- Nie mamy czasu na coś takiego – stwierdził John, wyciągając z kieszeni komórkę.

- Do kogo dzwonisz?

- Do Deana. Niech razem z Samem wracają i się pakują.

Bobby nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić. Wyrwał Johnowi telefon z ręki i rozłączył go.

- Dałbyś spokój choć przez jeden dzień – powiedział, nic sobie nie robiąc z wściekłego przyjaciela. – To dzieciaki, zasługują na trochę rozrywki. Ghule mogą poczekać.

- Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że one zżerają ludzi? – zapytał.

- A ja tobie, że nie jesteś jedynym łowcą? Daj tym dzieciakom spokój i pozwól im się zabawić. Nie zapomną przez dzień lub dwa wszystkiego, czego się do tej pory nauczyli.

- Czyli mam im pozwolić wydawać pieniądze na głupoty, chociaż moglibyśmy polować i chronić ludzi?

- To też ludzie, nie roboty. I ty również jesteś człowiekiem, w dodatku rannym. Zostań tutaj jeszcze przez jakiś czas, wylecz się i popuść smycz dzieciakom. Ghule ci nie uciekną.

Kłócenie się z Johnem to była prawdziwa rosyjska ruletka, trzeba było liczyć na szczęście. Jeśli John miał dobry humor, można było z nim wygrać. Bobby miał nadzieję, że trafił na jeden z jego lepszych humorów. W przeciwnym razie jego argumenty nic nie zdziałają i zaraz po powrocie z kina Dean i Sam zostaną zaciągnięci do Impali.

- Czemu cały czas pozwalam ci się wtrącać w ich wychowanie? – spytał John, wstając powoli z krzesła.

Bobby miał ochotę odpowiedzieć coś uszczypliwego, ale wolał nie ryzykować u Johna zmiany zdania. Udało mu się wywalczyć jeszcze kilka dni wolności dla dzieciaków, nie zamierzał tego zaprzepaszczać niewłaściwym słowem.

Podczas gdy John i Bobby byli w domu, Dean i Sam wyszli z kina. Puszczali właśnie amerykańską _Godzillę_ i obaj bracia bardzo chcieli ją obejrzeć. Było zabawnie, głównie za sprawą głupiej fabuły i Matthew Brodericka jako głównego bohatera. Zdecydowanie nie była to ta sama _Godzilla_, którą Dean oglądał będąc dzieckiem, ale warto było obejrzeć, nawet jeśli film był słaby. Ważne, że w ogóle był razem z Samem w kinie i świetnie się bawili. To było wspaniałe uczucie zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek, a nie łowca potworów. Chętnie poszedłby na jeszcze jakiś film, ale pieniądze, które zostały im po kupieniu biletów, zamierzał wydać na pizzę, na którą właśnie szli.

- Zjem największą pizzę, jaką mają – przechwalał się Sam w drodze do lokalu. – Jak myślisz, jaką mają największą?

- Nie wiem – odparł i potargał Samowi włosy. – Ale i tak nie zamówimy największej, nie mamy tyle pieniędzy.

- Ugh. – Sam szybko poprawił włosy, które sterczały mu teraz na wszystkie strony. – Jestem tak głodny, że zjadłbym konia z kopytami.

- Możesz się później dopchać u Bobby'ego.

- Będę musiał, bo znając ciebie, pewnie ukradniesz mi moją pizzę.

- Hej, karmię cię, gdy zostajemy w motelu, nie bądź niewdzięczny.

- Wiem, wiem. – Sam uśmiechnął się i trącił brata ramieniem. – Ścigamy się?

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i złapał brata za ramię, by utrudnić mu start.

- Wiesz, że przegrasz?

- Chyba śnisz.

Sam jakimś cudem wyrwał mu się i pognał przed siebie na tych przeklętych, długich nogach. Miał spory problem z nadążaniem na nim i wcale nie dlatego, że dawał mu fory jak zazwyczaj. Tym razem chciał wygrać, naprawdę chciał, ale Sam był po prostu dla niego za szybki i gdy w końcu dobiegł na miejsce, brat stał już przed drzwiami pizzeri i sapał głośno, nie przestając się jednak uśmiechać.

- Mówiłem – powiedział dumny z siebie. – Skopałem ci dupsko.

- Chodź tu, ty gnojku. – Dean złapał brata i przyciągnął go do siebie, ze śmiechem tarmosząc mu włosy. Sam usiłował się wyrwać, ale tym razem nie udało mu się go pokonać.

- Przestań! – poprosił, śmiejąc się. – Przestań, przepraszam! Dean!

Dean w końcu go puścił i jak najszybciej wszedł do pizzeri.

- Kto pierwszy w środku wygrywa – zdecydował, patrząc z wyższością na Sama.

- No weź, zachowujesz się jak dziecko. – Sam chciał się przepchać obok Deana do środka, ale ten odepchnął go i zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.

- Wygrałem! – zawołał, co było doskonale słyszalne pomimo zamkniętych drzwi.

Sam pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Dla kogoś patrzącego z boku musieli wyglądać jak dwaj debile, ale przyjemnie było się tak powygłupiać z bratem. To było najlepsze uczucie na świecie.

Nim Sam dołączył do brata w środku, Dean zdążył już zamówić im dwie pizze i coś do picia. Żaden z nich dużo nie rozmawiał, byli zbyt głodni. Dean trochę opowiedział o samochodzie, który naprawiał, Sam był ciekawy, jak mu idzie.

Kiedy skończyli, nie mieli już żadnych pieniędzy, które dał im Bobby, ale nie chcieli jeszcze wracać. Sam zdecydował się zaciągnąć brata do tych psich przybłęd, z którymi czasami się bawił. Psy tak się ucieszyły z ich przybycia, jakby to była dla nich najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Dean za nimi nie przepadał, ale gdy jeden do niego podbiegł, podrapał go za uchem.

- Fajne, prawda? – zapytał Sam, pozwalając się lizać jednemu ze zwierząt. Dean miał wątpliwości, czy to higieniczne.

- Nie jestem wielkim fanem.

Sam uśmiechnął się i odsunął się od psa, by podejść bliżej Deana.

- Nadal twierdzisz po dzisiejszym, że nie potrzebny nam normalny dom? – zapytał, uważnie obserwując reakcję brata.

- Nie – skłamał.

Dzisiejszy dzień, choć nawet jeszcze się nie skończył, był wspaniały, jeden z najlepszych w jego życiu. Chętnie by to powtórzył i to wiele razy, ale nie było na to żadnych szans. Tata nigdy by na to nie pozwolił, dlatego nawet nie zamierzał o tym myśleć. Jeszcze któregoś razu by się wygadał i byłoby po nim. Nie zamierzał zawieść oczekiwań ojca.

- Ty kiedyś miałeś dom – przypomniał mu cicho Sam. – Naprawdę nie chciałbyś znowu go mieć?

O tym też nie zamierzał myśleć. O mamie, o tym wszystkim, co stracił przez jednego demona. To wciąż bolało i na samo wspomnienie czuł okropny ból rozchodzący się po całej klatce piersiowej. Oczywiście, że chciałby znowu mieć ten dom, by nie musieć jeździć po kraju i polować. Wolałby siedzieć w domu, najlepiej z żyjącą matką. Oddałby wszystko, żeby to mieć z powrotem i żeby Sam też mógł tego doświadczyć. Ale mama nie żyła i nawet ta głupia zemsta jej nie zwróci. Wiedząc jednak, że chroni innych ludzi przed podobną tragedią, Deana mniej ta strata bolała. Czuł, że robi coś dobrego. Skoro nie mógł uratować mamy, to przynajmniej uratuje innych. Nie zamierzał mieć normalnego domu, podczas gdy inni go tracili.

- Teraz jest lepiej – skłamał i odwrócił głowę, by Sam nie zauważył jego załzawionych oczu. Miał dziewiętnaście lat, jak mógł płakać z powodu czegoś, co zdarzyło się tyle lat temu? Nic dziwnego, że ojcu zawsze coś się nie podobało. Był za słaby.

- Sądzisz, że w to uwierzę?

Oczywiście, że nie. Taki marnym kłamstwem nie oszukałby nikogo, a już zwłaszcza Sama, który znał go niemal kompletnie na wylot. Ale na takie wypadki miał przygotowaną inną strategię.

- Wracajmy do domu – powiedział, zmieniając temat.

- Nie mamy domu – wymamrotał Sam.

Dean udawał, że go to nie rusza. Nie lubił rozczarowywać Sama, ale nie miał wyboru.

Obaj chłopcy bardzo się zdziwili, gdy zobaczyli Impalę zaparkowaną przed domem Bobby'ego. Dean nawet trochę się przeraził, co zdecydowanie nie było normalną reakcją na powrót swojego ojca. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Że znowu wracają do polowania. Sam nie będzie zadowolony i dojdzie do kłótni między nim a tatą. Tego Dean najbardziej się obawiał. Nie chciał, by ojciec się denerwował, bo to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Czemu Sam nie mógł po prostu pogodzić się z tym, że jego marzenia o normalnym domu nigdy się nie spełnią, bo mają ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia? Wtedy byłoby łatwiej im obu.

John siedział w salonie i jak zwykle pił. Gdy tylko zobaczył swoich synów, przywołał ich do siebie. Bobby'ego nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

- Gdzie byliście? – zapytał.

- W kinie – odpowiedział Sam, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Zamierzasz nas teraz przesłuchiwać?

- Mam prawo wiedzieć, gdzie są moje dzieci.

Dean widział po twarzy Sama, że ten znowu chce się odgryźć, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował i po prostu wyszedł z salonu, zostawiając brata samego z ojcem.

- Mieliście jakieś kłopoty? – zapytał znowu John.

- Nie, sir – zapewnił ojca. – Mogę iść?

John tylko machnął ręką i wrócił do picia. Dean szybko to wykorzystał i poszedł szukać Bobby'ego. Może mogliby popracować znowu nad samochodem, chyba że było coś ciekawego do roboty. I było. Bobby robił porządki w swoich zbiorach, więc Dean postanowił mu przy tym asystować, zamiast siedzieć z ojcem i wysłuchiwać tego, co muszą jeszcze zrobić. Znał ten tekst na pamięć i wysłuchując go czuł się tylko gorzej z tym, że nie mogą mieszkać razem z Bobbym.

Podczas pracy Bobby powiedział mu, że John zgodził się zostać ty jeszcze kilka dni. Dean nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ojciec dał się przekonać, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Choć trochę się obawiał, że jeśli zostaną tu jeszcze dłużej, to za bardzo się przyzwyczai i nie będzie chciał wyjechać.

Jakąś godzinę lub dwie później, Dean był już z Bobbym w salonie, a po Johnie i Samie nie było śladu. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy obaj usłyszeli krzyki.

- Nie pójdziesz na żadne studia, Sam!

John jak zwykle krzyczał najgłośniej. I jak zwykle kłócił się z Samem. To wyglądało coraz gorzej, z każdym dniem kłótnie stawały się gwałtowniejsze. Dean obawiał się, że za jakiś czas dojdzie do rękoczynów.

- Dlaczego? – odkrzyknął Sam, wchodząc do salonu. Chciał zrobić przedstawienie, by Bobby i Dean wszystko widzieli. – Żebym mógł być tępy i łatwiejszy do manipulowania? Trochę już za późno na twój plan. Ciągle tylko jeździmy i jeździmy, bo masz obsesję na punkcie zemsty. Mam już dość tego zjebanego życia!

Dean widział, jak John robi się czerwony na twarzy. Był coraz bardziej wściekły, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

- Sam, odpuść – poprosił, ale cicho, by nie ściągnąć na siebie uwagi wściekłości ojca.

- Nie. Jeśli chcesz być jego posłusznym żołnierzykiem, to sobie bądź, ale ja nie będę. Mama nie chciałaby dla nas takiego życia.

- Nie mów, co chciałaby matka, nawet jej nie znałeś – stwierdził ostro John.

Sam zamarł, wpatrując się w ojca załzawiony oczami. Nie rozpłakał się, ale był blisko. John nawet sobie nie zdawał sprawy, co powiedział i z pewnością tego nie żałował.

- Ty jak widać też nie – powiedział w końcu Sam i wściekły minął ojca.

- Sam, wracaj tu! – krzyknął za nim John, ale odpowiedziały mu tylko zatrzaskiwane drzwi. – Sam!

Sam nie wrócił i zapewne nie zamierzał wrócić przynajmniej do wieczora. Zawsze tak się kończyły te kłótnie, chyba że dochodziło do nich w trakcie jazdy samochodem. W takim wypadku Sam po prostu zaczynał milczeć albo zasypiał, by nie patrzeć na Johna.

- Studia. – Dean spojrzał na ojca, który miotał się po salonie. – Nie mamy czasu na te bzdury. Powinieneś wybić bratu z głowy takie głupie pomysły. Żaden z was nie potrzebuje studiów.

John wyszedł z domu i również trzasnął drzwiami. Zapewne zamierzał pojechać po whisky.

- W porządku, dzieciaku? – zapytał Bobby widząc, że Dean nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić.

- Tak – odparł, choć wcale nie czuł się dobrze. Wprost przeciwnie. Czuł smutek, wściekłość i zawód, wszystkie skierowane w stronę ojca.

Dean nigdy mu nie powiedział, że sam też kiedyś planował zdanie egzaminów i pójście na studia. Po prostu wyrzucił podanie do kosza i nigdy więcej tego nie rozważał. Nie zamierzał rozczarować ojca jak Sam. Już i tak był złym synem, nie potrzebował pogarszać sytuacji swoimi głupimi marzeniami. W końcu po co łowcy studia?

Kłótnia z Samem spowodowała, że John zmienił zdanie i zdecydował się wyjechać już jutro. Dean był zawiedziony i wściekły na ojca. Chciał mieć taką samą odwagę jak brat, żeby mu się postawić, ale nie było mu to dane. Dlatego przyjął jego decyzję w milczeniu, choć wszystko w nim mu mówiło, by mu wygarnąć, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Lojalność od ojca i rodziny jednak jak zwykle zwyciężyła i Dean po raz kolejny zrezygnował z własnych marzeń, by zdobyć uznanie Johna.

Rano następnego dnia Dean pakował rzeczy do Impali i ze smutkiem spoglądał w kierunku niedokończonego Mustanga, którego musiał zostawić. Miał nadzieję, że Bobby go przechowa, żeby mógł go skończyć później.

John nie był w najlepszym humorze, Dean był pewny, że wciąż jest trochę pijany po wczorajszym. W ogóle nie wrócił na noc, pojawił się dopiero rano i od razu kazał Samowi się pakować, co ten właśnie robił.

- Znalazłem ci robotę – powiedział, gdy Dean zamknął bagażnik. – W Brewton w Alabamie.

- Mi? – zdziwił się Dean.

- Będziesz polował sam – wyjaśnił John. – Najwyższy czas, żebyś się w końcu wykazał.

Dean miał mieszane uczucia. Nie chciał rozstawać się z Samem, ale z drugiej strony trafiła mu się idealna okazja, by ojciec był z niego dumny. Nie zamierzał rezygnować z czegoś takiego. Poza tym, od dawna chciał spróbować zapolować samemu.

- Dzięki, tato – powiedział uradowany. – Na co mam polować?

- Prawdopodobnie na ducha. Ja i Sam zajmiemy się w tym czasie ghulami.

Wolałby sam polować na ghule, ale duchem też nie pogardzi. Przynajmniej szybko się uwinie i wróci do rodziny.

Sam w końcu wyszedł na zewnątrz, niosąc ze sobą plecak ze swoimi rzeczami. Rzucił go na tylne siedzenie Impali i zaraz potem do niego dołączył, trzaskając drzwiami. Dean wcale nie był zdziwiony tym pokazem niezadowolenia. Sam zamierzał zapewne uprzykrzyć ojcu jazdę, jak tylko się dało. Miał rację, bo już po wyjechaniu na autostradę zaczęła się kolejna kłótnia.

- Może średniaka też nie skończę – wymamrotał Sam, niby to do siebie, ale zrobił to dość głośno, by John też usłyszał.

- Co powiedziałeś? – spytał ojciec. Dean już przygotowywał się na jego wybuch złości.

- Nie chcesz, żebym poszedł na studia, co chciałby każdy normalny rodzic – wyjaśnił. John już z całej siły zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy. – Może szkoły średniej też mam nie skończyć.

- Nie zaczynajmy znowu tej rozmowy.

- Dlaczego? Bo nie masz żadnych logicznych argumentów, by zabronić mi się uczyć?

- Nie zabraniam ci się uczyć, studia nie są obowiązkowe.

- Myślisz, że jeżdżąc od miasta do miasta coś zyskuję? Zmieniam szkoły częściej niż niektórzy ubrania.

- Powiedziałem, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – powtórzył kategorycznie John, ale Sama to nie powstrzymało.

Dean miał ochotę wysiąść i nie słuchać tych krzyków. Nie tak powinna wyglądać ich rodzina, powinni być zgodni i trzymać się razem. Może to drugie robili bezbłędnie, ale nigdy nie dochodzili do porozumienia, tylko ciągle na siebie naskakiwali. Nienawidził swojego życia, nie tylko nie miał domu, ale i rodzinę miał patologiczną. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby zmarł wtedy razem z mamą.

Po prawie całej dobie jazdy dojechali do Brewton, zaraz niedaleko granicy Florydy. John zatrzymał się na stacji benzynowej i wyszedł zatankować. Dean także wysiadł, zabierając ze sobą torbę z ubraniami i bronią.

- Do zobaczenia za kilka dni, Sammy – powiedział do brata, który przez całą drogę boczył się na tylnym siedzeniu.

- Co? – zdziwił się Sam, wystawiając głowę przez okno. – Gdzie idziesz?

Dean obejrzał się i zobaczył, że John wszedł do sklepu i właśnie kupował coś przy ladzie.

- Mam zapolować sam – wyjaśnił, odwracając się znowu do brata. – Jakiś duch, to potrwa tylko kilka dni.

- Czemu? Czy to kara za moje wybryki? Bo jeśli tak to ja...

- To żadna kara – zapewnił go Dean. – Tata po prostu uznał, że najwyższy czas, bym spróbował zapolować solo.

- To mi się nie podoba – wyznał Sam. – Co jak coś ci się stanie?

- Nic mi nie będzie – obiecał, mierzwiąc bratu włosy. – Szybko pozbędę się ducha. Jeśli coś się przeciągnie, to zadzwonię.

- Nie chcę z nim zostawać – wyszeptał, patrząc na Johna.

Dean też tego nie chciał, ale nie miał wyjścia.

- Dasz radę.

Sam pokiwał głową, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Ty też – powiedział i uśmiechnął się niemrawo. – Z tym duchem.

- Oczywiście. Jestem najlepszym łowcą na świecie.

Uśmiech na twarzy Sama się powiększył, ale widać było w jego oczach, że wcale nie jest szczęśliwy.

John w końcu wrócił do obu chłopców i od razu wcisnął Deanowi pieniądze do ręki.

- Wynajmij sobie jakiś motel – rozkazał, kończąc tankować i wsiadając do auta. – Jak skończysz, to zadzwoń, przyjedziemy po ciebie.

- Tak jest, sir – powiedział Dean.

Pożegnał się jeszcze raz z Samem nim John bez słowa odjechał, zostawiając go samego na środku stacji benzynowej, w obcym mieście. Dean patrzył za odjeżdżającą Impalą, a gdy w końcu zniknęła mu z oczu westchnął, zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył na poszukiwanie motelu.

* * *

**limbo**, OC to postać wymyślona przez autora, który może się z nią utożsamiać, ale nie musi. Ja nie będę, bo nie jestem fanem takich zabiegów ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean postarał się, by motel, w którym zamierzał zostać, był jak najtańszy. Nie chciał wydawać zbyt dużo pieniędzy, których i tak nie miał zbyt wiele. Wiedział już, że bez kilku oszustw podczas gdy w pokera albo bilard się nie obejdzie. O ile ktoś go wpuści do jakiegokolwiek baru. Miał sfałszowany dowód, ale jakoś wątpił w to, że ktokolwiek uwierzy w jego dwadzieścia dwa lata. Wyglądał na dziewiętnaście i żaden podrobiony identyfikator tego nie zmieni.

Jego pokój nie był najpiękniejszy, ale spał już w gorszych miejscach. Ważne było, że ma łóżko i dostęp do ciepłej wody. Brzydkie ściany w kolorze fioletu i żółci to naprawdę była niska cena do zapłacenia za taki luksus. Jasne, przydałby się jakiś telewizor, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie przyjechał tu na wakacje, tylko do roboty. Jak mu się będzie nudzić, najwyżej coś poczyta, bo zabrał ze sobą kilka książek.

Pierwsze co zrobił po znalezieniu się w pokoju, to narysowanie kilku ochronnych symboli, rozsypania soli pod drzwiami i jedynym oknem, i podłożeniu broni pod poduszkę. Dopiero potem zaczął się rozpakowywać, chowając ubrania do niewielkiej komody stojącej pod jedną ze ścian. Uznał, że skoro zostanie tu na trochę, to nie będzie trzymał ubrań w torbie.

Wszystko było na miejscu, był gotowy wyjść i zająć się sprawą, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie wie, od czego ma zacząć. Ojciec nigdy mu nie powiedział, co i komu zrobił ten duch, a on nigdy nie zapytał, co było bardzo głupie z jego strony. Ale John też powinien mu powiedzieć, a tego nie zrobił. Dean zastanawiał się, czy to jakaś kara i celowo nie dostał żadnych informacji. Może ojciec zostawił go tu specjalnie, żeby się nie wtrącał, gdy on będzie odbywał poważne rozmowy z Samem. To było bardzo prawdopodobne. Zazwyczaj Dean starał się nie wtrącać pomiędzy ich kłótnie, ale kiedy zaczynał czuć, że John robi się zbyt wściekły, że jest bliski użycia przemocy, zawsze wkraczał, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ostatecznie nigdy do rękoczynów nie doszło, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne. Jeśli ktoś miał być uderzony, to na pewno on, nie Sam.

Dean w końcu wyszedł z pokoju, upewniając się przed tym, że wziął ze sobą broń i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Nie miał żadnych informacji od ojca, ale to nie był problem, potrafił sobie sam poradzić.

Stanął przed motelem i rozejrzał się. Był na obrzeżach miasta, ale szybko znalazł skrzynkę z prasą. Skąd miał się dowiedzieć o duchu, jak nie stąd? Wziął jedną lokalną gazetę i przejrzał ją szybko, zaczesując co chwilę włosy za uszy, by nie wchodziły mu do oczu.***** To co go zaskoczyło, to brak informacji o morderstwie. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że coś przeoczył, dlatego przejrzał gazetę jeszcze raz, ale dalej nic nie znalazł. O ile duch nie zaatakował jakiś czas temu i nie było już potrzeby o nim pisać, to Brewton było naprawdę spokojnym miasteczkiem. Jedyna podejrzana rzecz, jaką wyczytał, to krótka notka o tym, że wakacyjne zajęcia w miejscowej szkole zostały odwołane, bo coś nawalało z elektrycznością. Nikt normalny nie uznałby tego za coś dziwnego, ale on był wyczulony na problemy z elektrycznością, zwłaszcza że miał tutaj polować na ducha, a gdziekolwiek były duchy, tam były i problemy z elektrycznością.

Może to wcale nie było to. Może to tylko zbieg okoliczności, ale musiał to sprawdzić. Nie że miał inny wybór. Mógł albo zrobić to albo szukać dalszych informacji, nie był jednak pewny, czy ktoś nie wezwałby policji, gdyby nagle zaczął wypytywać miejscowych, czy ostatnio nie doszło tutaj do morderstwa. Żałował, że był jeszcze za młody, by udawać agenta FBI, tak jak zwykle robił to ojciec. Wtedy mógłby po prostu pójść na policję i zdobyć potrzebne informacje. Trudne jest życie młodego łowcy.

Dean musiał iść do szkoły na piechotę, bo wolał nie ryzykować kradzieży samochodu. Jeszcze zostałby aresztowany i ojciec by się wściekł. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co zrobiłby tym razem za pozwolenie na aresztowanie. Tym razem był za stary na dom wychowawczy Sonny'ego, pewnie trafiłby do poprawczaka albo nawet do więzienia, a Johna by to nie obeszło. Może nawet by się ucieszył, że pozbył się takiej porażki, jaką był Dean. Do tej pory mu się przydawał do opieki nad Samem podczas polowań. Teraz Sam był dość duży, by samemu się sobą zająć. Dean był w gruncie rzeczy niepotrzebny.

Ruszając do miasta, Dean postanowił o tym wszystkim dalej nie myśleć. Ważne, że Samowi dalej był potrzebny, a nie ojcu. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Dojście do szkoły zajęło mu pół godziny, głównie dlatego, że miał problem z jej znalezieniem. W końcu jednak mu się udało i podszedł do drzwi. Były zamknięte, więc szybko wyciągnął wytrych i zajął się zamkiem, który uległ zaskakująco szybko, ale Dean nie zamierzał narzekać. Pchnął ostrożnie drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka, zamykając za sobą. O dziwo światło działało pomimo rzekomych problemów z elektrycznością. Najgorsze jednak było to, że jeśli paliło się światło, to ktoś tu był. Będzie musiał uważać podczas myszkowania. By pomóc sobie w poszukiwaniach, wyjął czytnik fal elektromagnetycznych własnej roboty. Nigdy nie pokazał go ojcu ani Samowi. Ten pierwszy nie uznałby czegoś takiego za dobrą metodę polowania, a Sam... Chciał po prostu choć raz mieć coś tylko dla siebie.

Czytnik nie wskazywał na nic podejrzanego, choć Dean sprawdzał wszędzie, nawet w kanciapie na szczotki. Ale to wciąż nie była cała szkoła, może duch, jeśli jakiś w ogóle tu był, znajdował się gdzie indziej. Jeśli nic tu nie znajdzie, zadzwoni do ojca i zapyta go, gdzie ma szukać. Pewnie mu się to nie spodoba, ale co miał innego zrobić?

Dean patrzył cały czas na czytnik, gdy zbliżał się powoli do sali gimnastycznej. Omal nie wpadł na drzwi, ale zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i pociągnął za klamkę, by sprawdzić, czy są zamknięte. Były.

Sięgnął wolną rękę po wytrych, by znów go użyć, ale w tym samym momencie coś z wielką siłą uderzyło go w zgięcie kolan. Dean krzyknął z bólu i runął na podłogę, wypuszczając z ręki i wytrych, i czytnik. Obie te rzeczy prześlizgnęły się po podłodze daleko poza zasięg jego rąk.

Dean odwrócił się pospiesznie, by zobaczyć, kto go zaatakował, ale przed oczami miał tylko włosie szczotki do zamiatania. Podążył wzrokiem w górę do jej właściciela i zobaczył starszego, czarnoskórego faceta z bojowym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co do cholery. – Dean odsunął się i oparł o drzwi sali, nie wstając jednak ani razu z podłogi.

- Złodziej? – zapytał mężczyzna, znów podtykając mu szczotkę pod nos. Dean mógłby z łatwością mu ją wyrwać albo wyjąć pistolet i wymierzyć do faceta, ale to nie był dobry pomysł. Chciał się w końcu czegoś dowiedzieć o tych problemach z elektrycznością.

- Nie! – zapewnił szybko. – Nie, ja tylko...

- Szkoła zamknięta, dzieciaku. – Mężczyzna wyraźnie się rozluźnił, gdy wiedział już, że nie ma żadnego zagrożenia. Zabrał szczotkę i nie groził już nią Deanowi.

- Wiem. Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, czemu. – Powili, trzymają ręce na widoku, zaczął się podnosić. Zebrał swoje rzeczy z podłogi, czując na sobie czujny wzrok mężczyzny.

- Jak tu wszedłeś?

- Um... Okno? – Nie mógł powiedzieć, że włamał się tu za pomocą wytrychu. Byłby w tarapatach, mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie woźny, uznałby go jednak za włamywacza i wezwał policję.

Woźny raczej mu nie uwierzył, ale nie robił też żadnego problemu.

- Uczysz się tutaj? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

- Nie. – Nie widział sensu w kłamaniu. – Czemu pan pyta?

- Bo gdybyś chodził, to byś wiedział, czemu szkoła zamknięta – wyjaśnił i ruszył jednym z korytarzy. Dean poszedł za nim.

- Może mi pan powiedzieć? – zapytał uprzejmie. Mężczyzna był milszy, niż mu się na początku wydawało, może jeśli też będzie miły, to uzyska jakieś informacje.

- A po co chcesz to wiedzieć?

- Jestem po prostu ciekawy – odpowiedział.

Woźny zatrzymał się przed jakimiś drzwiami, które otworzył kluczem. W środku był kolejny schowek na szczotki.

- Jesteś elektrykiem, czy co? – Szczotka powędrowała do środka i drzwi zostały ponownie zamknięte. – To zwykłe spięcie w instalacji.

- Ale prąd teraz działa – zauważył Dean.

- Czasami działa, czasami nie. Żarówki pękają i lecą iskry. Dlatego szkołę zamknięto. Musimy naprawić usterkę przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.

- Rozumiem. – Dean znowu ruszył za mężczyzną. – A czy nie działo się tu ostatni coś dziwnego?

- Tutaj nigdy nie dzieje się nic dziwnego – odparł mężczyzna. Znowu przechodzili koło sali, Dean wykorzystał to i zaczął się poklepywać po kieszeniach oraz rozglądać, by zatrzymać woźnego. Zadziałało. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Chyba zgubiłem portfel – wyjaśnił i przykucnął. Zauważył wtedy, że drzwi od sali nie są przy samej ziemi, wprost przeciwnie, była tam całkiem spora szpara. – Mógł mi wpaść do środka.

- W takim razie pożegnaj się z nim. Nie mam klucza do tej sali.

- Dlaczego?

- Nakaz dyrektora.

Trochę to było dziwne zamykać salę na cztery spusty. Czyżby był tam po prostu cenny sprzęt, czy jednak coś się tu działo? Cokolwiek to było, nie mógł tego sprawdzić teraz. Woźny nie pozwoli mu zostać samemu, a i drzwi mu nie otworzy, bo nie miał czym. Będzie musiał tu wrócić później.

- Jakiś konkretny powód tej decyzji? – spytał, gdy zaczęli iść dalej.

- Dach się zawalił.

Dach? O tym nie pisali w gazecie.

- Jak dawno?

- Tydzień temu.

- Przed czy po zamknięciu szkoły?

- Przed. Jedna dziewczyna omal nie oberwała w głowę.

- To trochę dziwne, że tak po prostu dach się zawalił.

- Ten budynek jest stary, kiedyś to się musiało stać – stwierdził woźny, choć sam nie brzmiał na przekonanego. – Jak zaczął się też pieprzyć prąd, to zamknęli szkołę, żeby nie narażać uczniów.

Dean przytaknął. Nie miał już wątpliwości, że trafił w dobre miejsce, choć troche dziwne było, że najpierw zawalił się dach, a dopiero później zaczęły się problemy z elektrycznością. Co ten duch chciał osiągnąć? Wątpił, że chciał kogokolwiek zabić. Gdyby taki był jego cel, upewniłby się, że dach trafił w dzieciaki. Roztrzaskując żarówki mógł co najwyżej poranić, ale nie zabić. Czyżby po prostu chciał kogoś nastraszyć? To by wyjaśniało to wszystko. Niezależnie jednak od przyczyny nie mógł tego ducha tak zostawić. Prędzej czy później dojdzie do czyjejś śmierci.

- Dobra dzieciaku, koniec tej zabawy. – Dean nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znaleźli się przy wyjściu, ale innym niż to, którym on wszedł. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, woźny nie zauważy i zostawi otwarte drugie drzwi. Nie będzie się musiał znowu włamywać.

- Dzięki za informacje – powiedział szczerze. – Ale nie musiał mnie pan bić po nogach.

- Nic ci nie będzie.

Obaj wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie omal nie wpadli na dwie dziewczyny, które stały zaraz przy drzwiach. Jedna, ta którą Dean zauważył jako pierwszą, była Azjatką, miała bardzo bladą cerę i długie, czarne włosy. Druga miała kaukaskie rysy i jak dla Deana, była jedną z najpiękniejszych dziewczyn, jakie w życiu widział. Jasne, miała trochę krzywy nos i wysokie czoło, ale to tylko dodawało jej uroku, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z burzą rudych włosów i masą piegów wokół nosa. Miała też zielone oczy, chyba nawet bardziej zielone niż on sam.

Deanowi zabrakło języka w gębie.

- Nie wpuszczę was do środka, dziewczyny – odezwał się woźny, ale Dean nie zwracał na niego wielkiej uwagi. Był zbyt wpatrzony w rudowłosą dziewczynę, która jednak całkowicie go ignorowała, zbyt skupiona na woźnym.

- Chcemy tylko zrobić zdjęcia – wyjaśniła Azjatka, podnosząc w dłoniach aparat.

- Skończcie bawić się w reporterów i jedźcie nad jezioro, czy coś tam. Szkoła jest zamknięta.

Obie dziewczyny w końcu spojrzały na Deana, który dalej nie ufał sobie w kwestii mowy. Nigdy nie był tak onieśmielony.

- Jego pan wpuścił – zauważyła rudowłosa.

- Sam się wprosił – wyjaśnił woźny, wyjmując pęk kluczy, którymi zamknął drzwi do szkoły. – Zmiatajcie stąd.

Woźny odszedł, ale dziewczyny nie ruszyły się z miejsca, podobnie jak Dean, który odkaszlnął nerwowo.

- Drugie drzwi są otwarte – powiedział cicho, bo woźny wciąż był blisko.

- Czemu? – zdziwiła się Azjtaka.

- A jak niby wszedłem do środka? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się.

- Dzięki. – Rudowłosa wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę. – Jestem Elizabeth, ale mów mi Beth albo Eli.

- Ja jestem Dean – przedstawił się, ściskając jej dłoń.

- Dean? Jak James Dean?

- Dokładnie ten sam.

- Jestem Karen – przywitała się druga dziewczyna.

- Miło was poznać.

- Nawzajem. – Elizabeth rozejrzała się, woźny zniknął już z pola widzenia. – To co tu robisz, Dean? – zapytała ciekawsko.

- Tak tylko zwiedzam – odparł, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. – Zainteresowały mnie problemy z elektrycznością.

- Ty też badasz zjawiska paranormalne? – zapytała podekscytowana Karen.

W pierwszej chwili Dean przeraził się, że rozpoznała w nim łowcę, ale to przecież nie było możliwe.

- Tak jakby. Nie jestem jakimś wielkim poszukiwaczem, czy coś.

- My mamy własną gazetkę na uniwerku – pochwaliła się Elizabeth. – Ludzie lubią czytać o duchach i wampirach.

Gdyby spotkali prawdziwego wampira, nie byliby tak pozytywnie nastawieni, stwierdził Dean, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie chciał urazić dziewczyn, które najwyraźniej bardzo lubiły swoje hobby.

- Czyli tutaj dzieje się coś paranormalnego? – zapytał.

- Ba! Ta szkoła jest nawiedzona – zapewniła Elizabeth. – Duch byłej uczennicy mści się za prześladowanie jej.

- Skąd to wiecie?

- To nie jest nasza pierwsza sprawa – zapewniła dumnie Karen. – Wiemy jak wyszukiwać takich rzeczy. Ta dziewczyna popełniła samobójstwo, bo była prześladowana. To jasne, że teraz się mści.

Dziewczyny prawdopodobnie nie były dalekie od prawdy, ale będzie musiał sprawdzić to wszystko sam.

- Chcesz nam towarzyszyć w wycieczce po szkole? – zapytała Elizabeth. Miała dziwną manierę trzymania rąk za plecami i bujania się na piętach. To było słodkie.

- Jasne. – Jak mógł odmówić tym oczom?

- Świetnie, chodźmy.

Przeszli do drzwi, którymi wcześniej wszedł Dean i znaleźli się w szkole. Obie dziewczyny znały to miejsce lepiej od niego, bo doskonale wiedziały, gdzie idą.

- Skąd jesteś, Dean? – Elizabeth najwyraźniej próbowała nawiązać jakąś rozmowę.

- Z Kansas.

- Co robisz tak daleko?

- Jestem na wakacjach. Jeżdżę sobie po Stanach.

- O, fajnie. Ja wróciłam na wakacje do domu. Zamierzam je spędzić na szukaniu ducha, łowieniu ryb i opalaniu.

- Nie zapominaj o imprezach – przypomniała jej Karen, która szła na przedzie.

- Tylko jeśli będą ciekawe. Powinieneś wpaść na jakąś, jeśli wciąż tu będziesz.

- Ja? – zdziwił się Dean.

- Jasne. Wyglądasz na fajnego gościa.

- Oh. Dzięki.

Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się do niego. Był w niebie.

Dotarli do sali gimnastycznej, Dean miał powoli dość tego miejsca. Karen złapał za klamkę i pociągnęła, ale drzwi ani drgnęły.

- Zamknięte, co teraz? – zapytała.

- Zaraz to załatwię – zapewnił.

Prawdopodobnie nie powinien pokazywać swoich umiejętności otwierania zamków przed cywilami, ale chciał zaimponować obu dziewczynom, zwłaszcza Elizabeth.

- Umiesz je otworzyć? – spytała Karen.

- To nic trudnego.

Ten zamek był nieco bardziej skomplikowany niż przy wejściu, ale to wciąż były tylko drzwi w szkole średniej. Otwierał zamki w lepiej strzeżonych miejscach.

Przy odpowiednim skupieniu zamek ustąpił i Dean z dumą otworzył drzwi przed dziewczynami.

- Nie wiem, czy po czymś takim powinnyśmy ci ufać, ale dzięki – powiedziała Elizabeth, wchodząc do środka.

- Nie ma za co.

Dean wszedł za nimi i po raz pierwszy zobaczył zawalony sufit sali. Spadł tylko po jednej stronie boiska, zaledwie kilka kawałków gruzu. Nic dziwnego, że nie było rannych.

Podczas gdy dziewczyny były zajęte robieniem zdjęć i ekscytowaniem się, Dean wyciągnął czytnik i sprawdził, czy duch w ogóle tu był. Gdy tylko włączył urządzenie, zaczęło piszczeć jak szalone. Karen i Elizabeth to usłyszały, nim zdążył wyłączyć czytnik.

- Co to jest? – zapytała Karen ciekawsko.

- Um... wykrywacz duchów – odparł szczerze.

- Super. – Karen wyrwała mu rządzenie z ręki i przyjrzała mu się razem z Elizabeth. – Jak to działa?

Dean włączył urządzenie z powrotem. Obie dziewczyny z fascynacją obracały je w dłoniach.

- To znaczy, że duch jest blisko?

- To znaczy, że tu był.

- Wiedziałam. – Elizabeth oddała mu czytnik i odwróciła się do Karen. – Znalazłyśmy prawdziwego ducha.

- Gdybyśmy tylko mogły go sfotografować!

- Powinnyśmy tu przyjść w nocy.

- Dzisiaj?

- A kiedy? Nie wiemy, ile duch będzie tu siedział.

- Racja.

- Jesteście pewne, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytał ze zmartwieniem Dean. Te dziewczyny raczej nie wiedziały, jak obronić się przed duchem, a chciały nocować w nawiedzonym miejscu.

- Czasami trzeba się poświęcać – stwierdziła Elizabeth. – Jak coś się zacznie dziać, to uciekniemy.

Dean coraz bardziej się martwił, że dziewczynom stanie się krzywda. Musiał się pozbyć ducha jak najszybciej, by nic ich nie zaatakowało.

- To kto konkretnie jest tym duchem? – spytał, próbując ułatwić sobie robotę.

- Um... Karen, pamiętasz? – Karen pokręciła głową. – Mamy to gdzieś zapisane, na pewno. Zapisujemy wszystko.

- Ale gdzieś informacje musiałyście zdobyć – zauważył.

- Oh, w bibliotece publicznej – odpowiedziała Karen. – Stare gazety to cenne źródło informacji.

Wiedział coś o tym, często szukał dla ojca tropów właśnie w starych gazetach.

- Nie myśl, że pozwolimy ci ukraść naszą sprawę – ostrzegła go Elizabeth, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – To nasz duch.

- Gdzież bym śmiał.

Gdyby nie to, że zadzwonił telefon Elizabeth i dziewczyna zerwała kontakt wzrokowy, Dean wpatrywałby się w jej oczy jeszcze dłużej. Bardzo podobała mu się ta zieleń.

- Jestem zajęta – powiedziała, odbierając telefon. Przez moment była cicho, słuchając swojego rozmówcy. Znowu się przy tym bujała na piętach, co po raz kolejny wyglądało bardzo słodko. – Dzisiaj? Okej, będziemy. Pa.

- Coś ważnego? – zapytała Karen.

- Impreza w barze – odparła, przeczesując włosy. Kilka kosmyków zaplątało się jej w rękę.

- Czyli polowanie na ducha przełożone.

- Na to wygląda. – Elizabeth znowu odwróciła się do Deana, uśmiechając się. – Może wpadniesz?

- Dzisiaj? – zdziwił się. Myślał, że wcześniej żartowała z tymi imprezami.

- A dlaczego nie? Będzie fajnie. Słuchaj... – dziewczyna zaczęła się poklepywać po kieszeniach, dopóki Karen nie podsunęła jej pod nos długopisu. – To jest adres baru. Nie martw się, wpuszczą cię, chyba że możesz już pić alkohol?

- Nie – odparł, patrząc, jak Elizabeth zapisuje mu adres na dłoni. Jej dotyk był delikatny i bardzo przyjemny. Nie obraziłby się, gdyby go nie puściła.

- Alkohol i tak będzie, dużo alkoholu. To w końcu bar – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Zauważył, że robi to dosyć często, co bardzo mu się podobało. – Impreza zaczyna się o dziesiątej i trwa do rana. Wpadnij kiedy będziesz mógł.

- Jasne.

Nie był jeszcze pewny, czy pójdzie, ale miał na to ochotę. Chciał lepiej poznać Elizabeth, nawet jeśli miał niedługo wyjechać. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jeszcze dzisiaj pozbędzie się ducha. Zaraz z polowania pójdzie na imprezę i troche się zabawi, a do ojca zadzwoni rano. To był dobry plan.

- Ja i Karen będziemy spadać. – Obie dziewczyny ruszyły w stronę wyjścia z sali. – Do zobaczenia później, Dean.

- Na pewno będę – obiecał.

Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz, co wywołało u Deana momentalny przypływ radości. Lubił tę dziewczynę, a ona najwyraźniej lubiła jego. Wiele by dał, by zostać tutaj dłużej i lepiej ją poznać, może nawet umówić się na kilka randek. Ale nie mógł zostawić Sama z ojcem. Musiał wracać.

Poczekał jeszcze chwilę, nim też opuścił szkołę i udał się do publicznej biblioteki. Gdy poprosił o stare gazety, bibliotekarka zdziwiła się, że kolejny dzieciak się tym interesuje. Dean podziękował jej uprzejmie i zabrał się do roboty. Znalezienie potrzebnej informacji nie trwało długo, samobójstwo dziewczyny zostało opisane na pierwszej stronie. Gdy znał już nazwisko i dowiedział się, gdzie samobójczyni została pochowana, opuścił bibliotekę i wrócił do motelu. Po zapadnięciu zmroku spali kości i zaraz potem pójdzie na imprezę do baru. Spojrzał na adres, który wciąż miał zapisany na ręce. Nie mógł się już doczekać ponownego spotkania z Elizabeth.

* * *

*** - Widać w serialu na jednej ze starych odznak, że Dean miał w młodości długie włosy tak jak Jensen, co jest oczywiste, jako że wykorzystano własnie jego stare zdjęcie. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dean dawno nie kopał na cmentarzu, który miałby tak twardą ziemię. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ktokolwiek mógł wpaść na pomysł pochowania tu kogoś, bo łopata z trudem wbijała się na kilka centymetrów. Wiele by dał, żeby mieć teraz jakąś koparkę, ale pewnie robiłaby za dużo hałasu. Z drugiej strony znajdowała się kawałek od miasta, może wcale nikt by go nie zauważył. Tylko że nigdzie w pobliżu nie było koparki, musiał więc męczyć się z łopatą, a wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Gdyby nie to, że duch był zagrożeniem, zostawiłby to wszystko w cholerę i poszedł na imprezę, by spotkać się z Elizabeth. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz brał udział w takim wydarzeniu, zwykle nie miał na to czasu, bo musiał zajmować się Samem. Ostatnia impreza, na jakiej był, odbyła się na pewno kilka lat temu, chyba kiedy zaczynał szkołę średnią. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spróbował trawki, dlatego niewiele pamiętał.

Zastanawiał się, czy u Elizabeth też będą narkotyki. Nie zamierzał palić, nie był wielkim fanem najarania się i na pewno nie chciał mieć glin na karku. Choć pewnie i tak miałby kłopoty za samo picie alkoholu.

W końcu udało mu się dokopać do trumny, ale zajęło mu to sporo czasu. Zadowolony odrzucił łopatę i otworzył wieko, zaraz potem wychodząc z grobu. Szybko obsypał kości solą, oblał benzyną i podpalił. To była jego ulubiona część polowania na duchy. Nie lubił samego faktu, że bezcześci grób, ale czuł satysfakcję, gdy patrzył na płonące kości. Duch danej osoby w końcu mógł odejść w spokoju, nie musiał się dalej męczyć i cierpieć. Nie miał pojęcia, czy coś je potem spotykało, czy trafiały do jakiegoś niebiańskiego miejsca, czy po prostu rozpływały się w nicość, ale cokolwiek się z nimi działo, na pewno było to lepsze niż wieczne cierpienie i zabijanie ludzi – niewinnych lub nie.

Odczekał kilka minut, by upewnić się, że kości są dobrze spalone. Wtedy szybko zasypał dół, gasząc przy okazji ogień i ulotnił się z cmentarza, nasłuchując uważnie, czy nikt nie nadchodzi. Miałby problem, gdyby ktoś go teraz przyłapał, ale na szczęście udało mu się opuścić cmentarz bez wykrycia.

Wrócił do motelu i wziął szybki prysznic. Wątpił, że zaimponuje Elizabeth jeśli będzie pokryty piachem i śmierdział benzyną. W końcu był gotowy i z podekscytowaniem założył na siebie czyste ciuchy. Wszystko zajęło mu może dziesięć minut, a dotarcie do baru kolejne dziesięć. Już przed wejściem słyszał muzykę grającą wewnątrz, dostrzegł też jakiegoś dryblasa pilnującego drzwi, który jednak nie zwrócił mu uwagi, gdy wszedł do środka, przyjrzał mu się tylko uważnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co spodziewał się zobaczyć po wejściu, ale był zaskoczony tym, jak spokojnie tu było. Muzyka była cichsza, niż mu się z początku wydawało, tylko kilka osób tańczyło w rogu, cała reszta siedziała przy kilku stolikach albo przy barze i rozmawiała. Jak na imprezę studentów, niewiele się tu działo, ale musiał przyznać, że to nawet miłe. Bar nie był zbyt duży, więc to może dlatego. Nie było po prostu dość miejsca, by porządnie się bawić.

Stojąc niezręcznie przy drzwiach, Dean rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu znajomej rudej czupryny, ale dostrzegł tylko Karen siedzącą przy jednym ze stolików. Wraz z nią siedziały też trzy inne dziewczyny i jeden chłopak, który obejmował Karen ramieniem. Nim zdecydował się, czy tam podejść i ją zagadać, dziewczyna sama spojrzała w jego stronę i szybko wyplątała się z objęć towarzysza.

- Dean, przyszedłeś! – zawołała uradowana i złapała go za ramię, prowadząc do baru. – Miałeś problem z trafieniem? Impreza trwa już dwie godziny.

To było kolejne zaskoczenie, bo nikt nie wyglądał na pijanego, choć alkohol na pewno poszedł w ruch. Chyba trafił na najbardziej dojrzałą i rozsądną grupę studentów, na jaką mógł trafić.

- Zaspałem – skłamał. Karen posadziła go przy barze i usiadła obok.

- Ważne, że już jesteś. Im nas więcej, tym weselej.

- Co wam podać? – podszedł do nich barman, w ich wieku lub nieco starszy. Dean zastanawiał się, czy w tym barze jest aktualnie ktokolwiek dorosły.

- Mnie nic, zostawiłam drinka na stole – odparła Karen. Barman przytaknął i spojrzał na Deana.

- A dla ciebie?

- Piwo wystarczy.

- Jak ci się póki co podoba? – zapytała Karen, gdy dostał już swoje piwo, a barman poszedł zająć się innymi sprawami.

- Spokojnie tu.

- Bo jesteśmy smętni – zaśmiała się. – A tak poważnie, to po prostu nie jesteśmy typem ludzi, którzy lubią głośne imprezy.

- To fajnie – przyznał. Nadal czuł się niezręcznie, choć nie był pewny, czy to z powodu otwartości Karen czy tego, że był w obcym miejscu i czuł na sobie spojrzenia niektórych osób. – Zwykle w takim barze byłoby głośno.

- Rodzice Elizabeth by ją zabili, gdyby zrobiła tu wielką imprezę, to ich bar.

- I pozwolili jej go użyć?

- A dlaczego nie? Beth jest odpowiedzialna. I sprytna, dlatego nawet jeśli uchla się tak, że będzie rano rzygać, jej rodzice i tak się nie zorientują.

Dean był zaskoczony. Do tej pory sądził, że Elizabeth jest raczej spokojną dziewczyną, ale wyglądało na to, że jest bardzo rozrywkowa i nie taka grzeczna. Powinien był się domyśleć, w końcu bez mrugnięcia okiem włamała się do szkoły.

- Gdzie ona teraz jest? – zapytał, rozglądając się znowu po barze.

- Jeszcze pięć minut temu tu była. – Karen też zaczęła się rozglądać. – Chyba poszła po więcej piwa. Oh, oto i ona.

Dean szybko odwrócił się w stronę, w którą patrzyła Karen. Nie kłamała, Elizabeth weszła do baru niosąc ze sobą skrzynkę piwa, ale szybko jego uwagę zwróciła inna osoba. Tuż za dziewczyną szedł chłopak, bardzo podobny do niej. Miał takie same rude włosy, tylko że bardzo krótko ścięte, nie miał też aż tylu piegów co ona, ale miał równie zielone oczy, których kolor Dean był w stanie dostrzec nawet ze swojego miejsca.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej i poczuł przyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Mimowolnie oblizał usta, gdy przyglądał się, jak chłopak znika za jakimiś drzwiami, wcześniej odbierając od Elizabeth piwo. Nawet gdy zniknął mu z oczu, Dean nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o tym chłopaku. Był pewien, że gdyby teraz wstał, to nogi by się pod nim ugięły. Pierwszy raz czuł aż tak gwałtowną reakcję organizmu i nie miał kompletnie pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Chciał tylko, żeby tamten chłopak znów się pojawił. Nie zwracał uwagi ani na Karen ani na ludzi dookoła ani nawet na Elizabeth, która podeszła do nich z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Na co patrzysz? – zapytała go. Z trudem usłyszał jej pytanie.

- Um... na nic – odparł szybko, czując, że się czerwieni. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć, więc umilkł, starając się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie tam, gdzie zniknął tamten chłopak. Poległ sromotnie.

Elizabeth spojrzała w tym samym kierunku, ale nie widząc nikogo najwyraźniej uznała, że to nic ważnego.

- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – powiedziała, siadając obok niego. – Piwo ci smakuje?

- Tak, jest świetnie – zapewnił i napił się, by zająć czymś ręce. Dawno nie był tak zdenerwowany, jak teraz, nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje.

- Beth, tu jesteś! – zawołał ktoś. Kolejny chłopak pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku Deana. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, ale bez przesady. Stanął za Elizabeth, objął ją i ucałował w czubek głowy. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i złapała go za ręce.

- Byłam po piwo – wyjaśniła i spojrzała na Deana. – Matt, poznaj Deana, spotkałyśmy go z Karen w szkole, pomógł nam wejść do środka. Dean, to jest mój chłopak, Matt.

- Miło mi. – Dean wyciągnął rękę i obaj uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Jeszcze dzisiaj rano byłby zawiedziony tym, że Elizabeth ma chłopaka, ale teraz już go to wcale nie obchodziło.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie wpakowałeś jej w żadne kłopoty – powiedział Matt.

- Były całkowicie bezpieczne – zapewnił i znowu spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Zrobił to w odpowiednim momencie, bo chłopak znów się pojawił i szedł teraz w ich stronę. Dean poczuł się, jakby coś mu uciskało klatkę piersiową. Im bliżej był ten chłopak, tym bardziej nie mógł się nadziwić, jak jest przystojny. Nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu, czuł się jak podczas pierwszego spotkania Elizabeth tylko znacznie gorzej, bo wszystko było intensywniejsze. Nie podobało mu się to, ale jednocześnie czuł się pełen życia jak nigdy przedtem.

- Musisz poznać kolejną osobę, Dean. – Usłyszał głos Elizabeth jakby znajdowała się ona na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Wszystkie zmysły miał nastawione tylko na nieznajomego. – To mój brat Ethan.

Brat? To wyjaśniało, czemu było między nimi takie podobieństwo. Może nawet byli bliźniakami, ale nie zamierzał pytać.

Ethan był wyższy od niego, mógł to stwierdzić nawet jeśli sam siedział. Z bliska zieleń jego oczu była jeszcze intensywniejsza, a wydatne kości policzkowe aż się prosiły o ich dotknięcie. Oj dotknąłby ich, gdyby tylko mógł.

- Cześć – przywitał się niepewnie. Gdy wyciągnął rękę w stronę Ethana, zauważył, że drży, ale szybko nad tym zapanował, by nie robić sobie wstydu. Ethan chyba tego drżenia nie zauważył, ścisnął jego dłoń i potrząsnął nią lekko.

- Fajnie, że wpadłeś, Dean – powiedział Ethan. Nawet jego głos brzmiał wspaniale. Dean ucieszył się, że jest tu przez chłopaka mile widziany. – Jak ci się u nas podoba?

Nie chciał się odzywać, bo bał się, że powie coś głupiego albo zabraknie mu języka w gębie. Ethan go nieco onieśmielał, był prawdopodobnie pierwszym facetem, któremu się to udało i nie był pewien, czy się z tego cieszyć, czy nie. To była dziwna sytuacja, ale na swój sposób przyjemna.

- Jest... Jest miło – wybełkotał w końcu, czując rosnące zażenowanie. Dlaczego to musiało być takie trudne?

- Miłej męskiej pogawędki – powiedziała Elizabeth, zabierając Karen i swojego chłopaka. Dean był niemal pewny, że zostawiła go z Ethanem specjalnie, choć nie miał pojęcia w jakim celu.

- Co cię sprowadza do miasta, Dean? – zapytał Ethan. Dean starał się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie w jego oczy, choć miał wrażenie, że przez to jest jeszcze gorzej i tym samym okazuje swoje oczywiste zainteresowanie, którego obecności wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć.

- Wakacje – odpowiedział. – Chciałem odpocząć od rodziny.

Było w tym więcej prawdy, niż śmiał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą. Całe życie zawsze był w obecności Sama lub ojca, dlatego miło było choć raz być samemu i decydować o wszystkim, a nie czekać na rozkaz ojca. Jemu samemu nigdy by jednak tego nie powiedział.

- Studiujesz gdzieś?

- Ah, nie. – Czuł z tego powodu wstyd, bo Ethan na pewno studiował, jak zresztą cała reszta obecnego w barze towarzystwa. A on? Był prawdopodobnie jedynym, który ledwo skończył szkołę średnią i to wcale nie dlatego, że był głąbem. – Nie mam na to za bardzo czasu, pomagam ojcu w pracy.

- Co robicie?

Takie zwykłe pytania pomogły mu się trochę rozluźnić. Ethan nadal go onieśmielał, ale już nie bał się na niego patrzeć.

- Sprzedajemy różne klamoty. Jeździmy po całych Stanach – wyjaśnił. – A ty coś studiujesz?

- Literaturę angielską.

- Nie wyglądasz na fana takiego kierunku – stwierdził, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język. – Wybacz.

Ethan o dziwo nie był zły, uśmiechnął się za to i Dean był pewny, że to najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

- Wierz lub nie, ale ludzie ciągle mi to mówią – zaśmiał się. – Nawet moi rodzice się dziwili, gdy wybrałem ten kierunek. Woleli, żebym został lekarzem jak ojciec. Ale wolałem wybrać sam, a nie pozwalać decydować za mnie.

Dean przytaknął. Też chciałby mieć możliwość wyboru.

- Dobrze jest być niezależnym. – Dean napił się piwa, mając nadzieję na polepszenie nastroju.

- Amen – zgodził się Ethan. – Na długo zostajesz?

Dean otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknął, bo nie znał odpowiedzi. Powinien rano zadzwonić do ojca i powiedzieć mu, że sprawa załatwiona. Powinien, ale nie chciał tego zrobić. Spodobało mu się to miasto, chciał je lepiej poznać. Chciał lepiej poznać Ethana, który przyciągał go jak magnes. Wciąż nie wiedział, co myśleć o tej fascynacji, bo obawiał się najgorszego, czegoś, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie przydarzyło. Ale bardziej nie chciał jeszcze wracać do ojca, który znowu będzie nim pomiatał. Chciał zakosztować normalnego życia, o którym marzył z Samem, chociaż przez kilka dni. Po raz pierwszy w życiu chciał być po prostu egoistą i pomyśleć o sobie, a nie rodzinnym biznesie.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział w końcu. – Zależy, czy będzie coś ciekawego do roboty.

- Moja siostra chyba cię lubi, na pewno znajdzie dla ciebie jakieś zajęcie. Jeśli chcesz możesz dołączyć do nas w czasie wycieczki nad jezioro.

Miałby odmówić pływania i zobaczeniu Ethana bez koszulki? Nie było mowy, by powiedział „nie".

- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się z uśmiechem.

- Zajebiście. Dam ci mój numer, żebyśmy mogli się umówić.

Dean poczuł dreszcz. Zastanawiał się, czy tak się czuły te wszystkie dziewczyny, którym zostawiał swój numer.

Impreza trwała dalej w najlepsze, ale Dean skupiał się tylko na Ethanie, który opowiadał różne historie z akademika. Też chciał mu coś opowiedzieć, ale większość jego historii kręciła się wokół świata paranormalnego. W życiu nie udałoby mu się zastąpić wielu słów takimi, które nie sprawiłyby, że Ethan uznałby go za wariata.

Na całe szczęście chłopak był bardzo gadatliwy, więc nawet gdyby Dean miał coś do opowiedzenia, to miałby z tym wielki problem. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, lubił słuchać Ethana, a przez te opowieści poznawał go lepiej o co przecież mu chodziło.

Siedzieli przy barze całą noc, aż do rana, pijąc piwo i dogadując się coraz lepiej. Dean po jakimś czasie przestał się czuć niezręcznie i bez strachu patrzył na Ethana, pilnując się jednak, by nie robić tego zbyt długo. Nie chciał uświadomić chłopaka, że może interesuje się nim nieco bardziej, niż powinien.

Czasami dołączała do nich Elizabeth, która była już pijana i cały czas kłóciła się z bratem o jakieś błahostki, które tylko rozśmieszały Ethana. Dean lubił ich wtedy obserwować.

Impreza skończyła się nad ranem. Wyszedł na chłodne jeszcze powietrze i ruszył w stronę motelu. Ciągle oglądał się za siebie i patrzył na bar, w którym zostawił Ethana. Chciał już znowu się z nim spotkać, nie ważne jak źle i niewłaściwie to brzmiało. Nie powinien się tak ekscytować na spotkanie z drugim facetem, nie w taki sam sposób, jak wcześniej na spotkanie z Elizabeth, ale o dziwo nie obchodziło go to aż tak bardzo. W końcu nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby go osądzić. Poza nim samym, oczywiście. W pewnym sensie czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, ale z drugiej wiedział, że nie ma na to wpływu. Musiał się tylko pilnować, by nikt inny się o tym nie dowiedział, wtedy będzie dobrze.

Po dotarciu do motelu od razu położył się do łóżka i spał aż do południa. Wtedy też postanowił zadzwonić do ojca i powiedzieć mu, że polowanie się przedłuża. Był zdenerwowany, gdy czekał, aż ojciec odbierze. Nie miał pojęcia, jaka będzie jego reakcja.

- Skończyłeś, Dean? – odezwał się w końcu John. Żadne „cześć, synu" albo „wszystko w porządku", czysty profesjonalizm. Dean wmawiał sobie, że go to nie rusza.

- No właśnie nie – powiedział niepewnie. Z tego zdenerwowania zaczął chodzić po pokoju od ściany do ściany. – Mam pewne problemy, to może trochę potrwać.

Usłyszał, jak ojciec westchnął po drugiej stronie. Nie był zadowolony.

- Zwykły duch cię przerasta?

- Trudno coś robić bez odznaki – wytłumaczył się. – Nie wiem, ile to jeszcze potrwa, ale zadzwonię do ciebie, jak pozbędę się ducha.

Chociaż kolidowało to z jego planami, Dean miał nadzieję usłyszeć od ojca propozycję pomocy w polowaniu. Oczywiście nic takiego nie usłyszał.

- Tylko się pospiesz.

- Mogę pogadać chwilę z Samem? – zapytał szybko, nim ojciec zdążył się rozłączyć.

- Dobra. – Dean czekał chwilę aż usłyszał znajomy głos brata.

- Hej, Dean – przywitał się. – Jak leci?

- Może być – odparł z uśmiechem. Sama bardziej mu brakowało, niż ojca. – A jak ty sobie radzisz?

- Tata się do mnie nie odzywa. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało.

- Pokłóciliście się znowu?

- I to jak. Aż zatrzymał samochód na poboczu, żeby się na mnie wydrzeć. Dawno nie widziałem go tak wściekłego.

Sam wydawał się być dumny, że tak udało mu się zdenerwować ojca, ale Dean nie podzielał tej ekscytacji. Kto wie, co John mógłby zrobić pod jego nieobecność.

- Nie prowokuj go, Sammy – poprosił brata.

- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił Sam. – To kiedy do nas wracasz? To że nie chcę rozmawiać z tatą nie znaczy, że nie chcę rozmawiać z kimkolwiek.

- No właśnie, jest taki problem – zaczął niepewnie Dean. – Nie wracam zbyt szybko.

- Dlaczego?

Mógłby z łatwością skłamać. Powiedzieć to samo, co ojcu, ale nie chciał okłamywać Sama.

- Podoba mi się to miasto – wyznał. – Poznałem kilka fajnych osób.

Bał się, że Sam się obrazi za bawienie się z obcymi ludźmi podczas gdy on musi męczyć się z ojcem. O dziwo reakcja była zupełnie inna.

- To super – stwierdził radośnie. – Przyda ci się trochę wolnego od taty. Może się zaprzyjaźnisz z kimś. Zostań tam ile tylko chcesz.

- Serio? – zdziwił się.

- Jasne! Chyba pamiętasz jeszcze, o czym rozmawialiśmy u Bobby'ego?

- Tak, pamiętam.

Normalne życie. Tak jak w przypadku wypadu do kina, zamierzał wycisnąć z tego pobytu wszystko, co tylko mógł. Nie zamierzał zmarnować takiej okazji. Kto wie, kiedy trafi mu się następna i będzie mógł zaznać życia, którego nigdy na stałe nie będzie miał.

- Korzystaj, Dean – poradził mu Sam. – I dzwoń często, okej?

- Jasne – obiecał. O ile będzie miał czas.

- No to do zobaczenia.

- Tak. Do zobaczenia.

Dean rozłączył się i z zadowoleniem położył na łóżku. Poszło zadziwiająco prosto i szybko. Teraz mógł zaznać przez jakiś czas wolności. Bez ojca, bez polowań, bez obowiązków. To będą jedne z lepszych wakacji w jego życiu, czuł to.


	5. Chapter 5

Po rozmowie z Samem, Dean przez resztę dnia wyczekiwał telefonu od Ethana. Chłopak póki co się nie odezwał, ale Dean wciąż był dobrej myśli. Najwyżej sam zadzwoni, w końcu miał numer. Może się nie zbłaźni, chociaż Ethan nie wydawał się być typem człowieka, który czerpie radość z żartowania sobie z kogoś. Wprost przeciwnie, odniósł wrażenie, że chłopak naprawdę chce go lepiej poznać. Może po prostu jeszcze sam nie wiedział, kiedy razem z siostrą wybierają się nad jezioro. Może byli zajęci. Nie wszyscy nie mieli przez cały dzień nic do roboty, jak Dean.

Siedzenie w pokoju motelowym było niezwykle nudne, nawet nie chciało mu się czytać książek. Z braku lepszego zajęcia kilka razy policzył swoje pieniądze, których było zbyt mało, by mogły mu na długo wystarczyć. Opłacił już pokój do końca tygodnia, zostało mu tylko sto dolarów na jedzenie. Powinno wystarczyć, zwłaszcza jeśli będzie zapraszany gdzieś przez Ethana. Jedzenie z nie swojej lodówki i nie dawanie nic w zamian nie było może zbyt miłe, ale jeśli chciał tu trochę zostać, musiał oszczędzać, jak tylko się da.

Może znalezienie pracy byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Nie musiało to być nic wyświechtanego, mógłby nawet sprzątać. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, może zatrudnią go w miejscowym warsztacie samochodowym. Był przecież dobry w te klocki. Ewentualne braki w gotówce załatwi kilkoma oszustwami. Jeśli trafi na geja, może oczaruje go przy grze w karty. To zachowanie wprawdzie go brzydziło, nie lubił czuć na sobie spojrzeń jakichś zboczeńców, których interesuje seks z ledwo legalnym, ładnym chłopaczkiem. Nie lubił też słuchać ich propozycji wspólnego spędzenia nocy, ale dzięki tym sztuczkom zgarniał więcej kasy. Idioci zawsze byli zbyt zajęci fantazjowaniem o rżnięciu go na tylnym siedzeniu swojego wozu, by zauważyć, że oszukuje i pozbawia ich wszystkich pieniędzy.

Tak, może i nie lubił wykorzystywać swojej urody w takich sprawach, ale zdecydowanie był w tym dobry. Owijał sobie facetów wokół palca, a jeśli któryś kiedyś go przejrzy... Cóż, umiał walczyć, zawsze mógł dać w mordę. Na pewno nie da się dotknąć żadnemu nich. I na pewno nie dopuści, by ojciec kiedykolwiek dowiedział się o tych praktykach. Po czymś takim nie miałby już czym uwodzić napalonych facetów.

Dean poderwał się z łóżka, na którym leżał odkąd obudził się rano. Szybko ubrał się w co popadnie i wyszedł na zewnątrz motelu. Z tej samej skrzynki na prasę, co ostatnio, wyjął gazetę i zabrał ją do pokoju. Znów położył się na łóżku, nie zdejmując nawet butów i otworzył gazetę na stronie z ogłoszeniami z pracą.

Ofert było dużo, bo dotyczyły nie tylko tego miasteczka, ale i okolic, miał w czym wybierać. Zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru brać czegoś spoza miasta, może gdyby miał samochód, ale bez niego nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wydawanie codziennie na bilet autobusowy.

Każdą ciekawszą ofertę Dean zaznaczał długopisem, który świsnął z recepcji, a gdy wszystkie strony zostały przejrzane, zaczął kolejną selekcję. Niestety nie udało mu się znaleźć czegoś związanego z mechaniką samochodową, były tylko dwie oferty, ale dla doświadczonych mechaników, nie szczeniaków, które do tej pory bawiły się tylko przy silniku jakiegoś grata stojącego na tyłach domu starego pijaczyny. Ostatecznie zostały tylko trzy oferty, z czego dwie dotyczyły pracy w sklepie, a trzecia związana była ze sprzątaniem. Tę właśnie skreślił jaką pierwszą i teraz zastanawiał się pomiędzy ofertami pracy w sklepie. Miał ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, bo obie były w sam raz dla niego, ale jedna to była praca w markecie, a druga w sklepie na stacji benzynowej. Nie był wielkim fanem częstego kontaktu z klientem dlatego skłaniał się ku stacji benzynowej. Na pewno obsługiwała mniej ludzi niż market.

Podejmując decyzję, Dean sięgnął po komórkę i zadzwonił pod podany w ogłoszeniu numer. Miał szczęście, nikt inny jeszcze się nie zgłosił, właściciel kazał mu od razu przyjść. To go trochę zaskoczyło, ale nie zamierzał odmawiać, żeby nie stracić potencjalnej roboty. Powiedział, że na pewno będzie i zaraz po rozłączeniu wskoczył pod prysznic, a po umyciu założył na siebie czyste ciuchy.

Stacja benzynowa znajdowała się nie tak daleko od motelu, to był kolejny plus, który bardzo mu się podobał. Nie będzie musiał wstawać zbyt wcześnie albo szwendać się po mieście, by wrócić w nocy do domu. W końcu nie wiedział jeszcze, w jakich godzinach będzie pracował, w ogłoszeniu nic o tym nie było. Po cichu liczył na to, że stacja była zamykana na noc. W końcu Ethan mógł go zaprosić na kolejną imprezę. Jak nudna by ona nie był, z nim bawiłby się świetnie.

Dean wreszcie dotarł na miejsce, ale nie wszedł do środka tylko zajrzał przez szklane drzwi. Sklep był pusty, nie zobaczył żadnych klientów, za to zauważył przy jednej z półek mężczyznę, który rozkładał na jednej jakieś puszki. To musiał być właściciel.

Upewniając się jeszcze, czy ma wszystkie dokumenty, Dean wszedł do sklepu, a właściciela poinformował o tym mały dzwoneczek wiszący nad drzwiami.

- Ty jesteś tym dzieciakiem, który szuka pracy? – zapytał, tylko przelotnie spoglądając na Deana.

- Tak, to ja – potwierdził i podszedł bliżej. – Mam jakieś szanse na zatrudnienie, czy...

- Jasne, że masz. – Właściciel postawił ostatnią puszkę na półce, a karton, w którym je przed chwilą trzymał, postawił na podłodze. – Masz jakąś przeszłość kryminalną?

- Raz byłem w domu dla trudnej młodzieży – przyznał się. Zamierzał użyć prawdziwego nazwiska, nie było więc sensu kłamać. Poza tym dom Sonny'ego nie miał nie wiadomo jakiej reputacji, nie trzymano tam dzieciaków, którzy popełnili ciężkie przestępstwa, więc może wciąż miał szansę na zatrudnienie.

- Zabiłeś kogoś? – zapytał właściciel. Wyminął Dean i przeszedł za ladę z kasą.

- Ukradłem chleb i masło orzechowe. Dla młodszego brata. – Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże mu przekonać mężczyznę, że nie stanowi zagrożenia dla niego albo rzeczy w sklepie. – Był głodny, a mnie skończyła się forsa.

- Rodzice?

- Tata był pijany. – To oczywiście nie była prawda, bo John był po prostu nieobecny, ale gdy John się upijał, to można był odnieść wrażenie, że go nie ma. Trzeba było tylko unikać spoglądania na kanapę, na której zasypiał na resztę dnia.

- Trudne dzieciństwo – mruknął właściciel, bardziej do siebie niż do Deana. – Nie mam tu masła orzechowego, więc raczej nie masz co kraść.

- Nie łamię już prawa – zapewnił, choć było to kłamstwem. Po prostu już go nie łapano, był dużo lepszy w wynoszeniu towaru ze sklepu, niż jeszcze trzy lata temu.

- Kłamiesz – stwierdził bez problemu mężczyzna.

Dean wiedział, że ma dwa wyjścia. Mógł kłamać dalej albo uciekać. Był już nawet gotowy na to drugie, był szybki, a właściciel stał za ladą. Nim by zza niej wyszedł, on już dawno byłby na zewnątrz sklepu.

- Spokojnie, dzieciaku – uspokoił go właściciel, najwyraźniej widząc, że był cały spięty i prawdopodobnie pobladł na twarzy. – Jeśli przyszedłeś tutaj po pracę, to nie możesz być taki zły. Przyznałeś się też do poprzedniego wyskoku. Dam ci szansę.

Dean był w szoku. Po czymś takim spodziewałby się, że jego szanse na zatrudnienie spadną do zera. Mało tego, że właściciel zadzwoni po policję i trzeba będzie wynieść się z miasta wcześniej niż planował.

- Niech się pan nie obrazi, ale dziwny z pana człowiek – powiedział, dalej nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że po przyznaniu się do kradzieży właściciel sklepu dalej chciał go zatrudnić.

- Ostrzegam cię tylko – mówił dalej – że jeśli coś stąd zniknie, a wierz mi, dowiem się o tym, wtedy osobiście odetnę ci twoje lepkie paluchy.

- Ma pan moje słowo – przysiągł. Miał pracę, nie zamierzał teraz tego spieprzyć.

- Najwyraźniej musi mi wystarczyć – westchnął mężczyzna. – Od kiedy chcesz zacząć?

- A od kiedy mogę?

- Możesz zacząć choćby teraz.

- Wchodzę.

- Dobra, słuchaj, dzieciaku...

- Dean.

- Dean – poprawił i dołączył do niego po drugiej stronie lady. – 130 dolców na tydzień, co ty na to.

- Świetnie – zgodził się od razu, nawet nie próbując się targować. Tyle mu wystarczy na życie w motelu i kupowanie dla siebie posiłków. Gdyby Sam był z nim, zażądał by więcej.

- Sklep jest otwarty od szóstej do dziesiątej w nocy, a stacja całą dobę. Wolisz pracować rano, czy popołudniem.

- Rano. – Wtedy będzie miał więcej czasu dla Ethana, gdy ten już zadzwoni.

- Dobra. – Właściciel przeszedł do jakiegoś pokoju, który wyglądał jak magazyn. Wrócił z niego z dokumentami. – Spiszemy umowę.

Dziesięć minut później, Dean był już oficjalnie zatrudniony i gotowy do pracy. W międzyczasie do sklepu przyszło dwóch klientów, na których właściciel – Mark – pokazał mu, jak ma się zachowywać i co robić. Gdy wyszli, właściciel dokończył tłumaczyć warunki umowy.

- To twoja plakietka – powiedział, podając Deanowi niewielką kartkę otoczoną plastikiem i z małą przypinką. Na kartce było napisane imię Deana, który od razu przypiął plakietkę do swojej koszuli.

- Nie ma tu jakichś służbowych ciuchów? – zdziwił się. Zazwyczaj była to norma.

- Mam wydawać forsę na jakieś szmaty? Nie ma mowy. Własne ciuchy pracownik przynajmniej szanuje.

- To ma sens.

- Teraz ci wyjaśnię, na czym będą polegać twoje obowiązki, więc słuchaj uważnie.

- Tak, szefie – powiedział i zasalutował. Lubił Marka, był przyjemnym facetem.

- Dostaniesz klucze, rano będziesz otwierać sklep – tłumaczył Mark, a Dean przytakiwał. – Nie wpuszczaj klientów, dopóki nie posprzątasz między regałami. Potem zajmij się automatem do kawy, napełnij go i dopiero wtedy otwórz sklep. Jeśli przyjdzie jakieś zamówienie, odbierasz je. Na razie wszystko jasne?

- Jak słońce.

- Dobrze. Na półkach ma panować porządek, jeśli czegoś brakuje, dokładaj, jeśli mamy to w magazynie. Żadnego sprzedawania alkoholu dzieciakom poniżej dwudziestu jeden lat.

- Ja też tylu nie mam – przypomniał szefowi.

- Klienci nie muszą tego wiedzieć – stwierdził Mark i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Wyglądasz strasznie młodo, ale może się nabiorą. Chodź, pokażę ci magazyn.

Mark pokazał mu, gdzie co się znajduje i gdzie co stawiać po dostawie. Potem oprowadził go po całym sklepie i nauczył obsługiwać kasę. Nie było to specjalnie trudne, choć Dean wiedział, że będzie musiał przywyknąć.

- Jeśli ktoś będzie sprawiał problemy, wyganiaj go. Umiesz się bić?

- Jasne. – Nawet lepiej niż niejeden dorosły, chciał dodać, ale zrezygnował.

- Czasami kilku bezdomnych przychodzi tutaj korzystać z łazienki. Możesz ich wpuścić, ale pilnuj, by niczego nie ukradli, bo potrącę ci z pensji.

- Tak długo jak ja jestem na straży, nic tu nie zginie – zapewnił. Rozpierała go duma z powodu pierwszej, legalnej pracy, nie zamierzał tego schrzanić.

- Jasne, jasne. – Mark poklepał go po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się. Coś w tym człowieku przypominało mu Sonny'ego. Może to dlatego, że też miał te śmieszne wąsy jak on i pomimo tego, że w pierwszej chwili wydawał się oschły, to był całkiem miły. Albo to dlatego, że tak jak Sonny dał mu szansę.

- No to chyba już wszystko. – Razem z Markiem wrócili do lady i Dean od razu zajął miejsce za nią. – Zostanę tu dzisiaj, żeby cię poobserwować, jutro będziesz sobie radzić sam.

- Super. – Dean nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy pochwali się Samowi swoją pracą. Będzie dumny.

Mark przyniósł sobie krzesło z magazynu i usiadł na nim przy wejściu do sklepu, biorąc do ręki czasopismo ze stojaka obok. Dean był tak podekscytowany, że nie mógł nawet usiąść, dalej stał więc za ladą i uśmiechał się jak głupek. Musiał dziwnie wyglądać dla jakiegoś mężczyzny, który wszedł do sklepu.

- Ja w sprawie ogłoszenia o pracę – powiedział, patrząc to na Deana, to na Marka.

- Nieaktualne – powiedział Mark, nie odrywając oczu od gazetki. – Dzieciak cię wyprzedził.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i wyszedł, a Dean uśmiechał się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem.

Dzień był bardzo spokojny, od czasu do czasu na stacji pojawiał się jakiś klient, najczęściej ktoś z miasteczka, bo Mark witał się z nimi i zamieniał kilka słów, podczas gdy Dean pakował zakupy do toreb i odbierał zapłatę. Jeśli zjawiał się ktoś przyjezdny, to tylko po paliwo i nawet nie zaglądał do sklepu, Dean mógł więc przez większość czasu zajmować się czymkolwiek chciał.

Tuż przed końcem jego zmiany, Dean siedział za ladą i słuchał muzyki z radia, które znalazł pod kasą. Mark pozwolił mu je uruchomić, ale niezbyt głośno, by nie przeszkadzało klientom. Radio było albo bardzo stare albo coś innego przeszkadzało mu w złapaniu sygnału jakiejś fajnej stacji, bo odbierał tylko jakieś najnowsze hity. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, lubił pop, a Maddona nie była jakoś szczególnie zła, ale wolał słuchać rocka. Przyzwyczaił się już do niego.

Mark też wolałby słuchać innej muzyki, bo zaraz po włączeniu radia zaczął mamrotać pod nosem o tym, że stacje puszczają teraz sam badziew. Nie kazał jednak Deanowi wyłączyć radia tylko przyniósł sobie z magazynu odtwarzacz na kasety i z założonymi słuchawkami znowu skupił się na czytaniu.

W radiu leciał właśnie największy kicz Celine Dion, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek nad drzwiami. Dean od razu się odwrócił, by obserwować podczas zakupów klienta, którym był nie kto inny tylko Ethan. Nie mógł się teraz zobaczyć, ale czuł, że się rumieni, zwłaszcza gdy chłopak go zauważył i uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Hej, Dean – przywitał się, nim spojrzał na zaczytanego Marka. – Dzień dobry, panie Fisher.

- Hym – mruknął mężczyzna, zbywając Ethana, który podszedł do Deana.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tu pracujesz – powiedział, opierając się rękoma o ladę.

- To mój pierwszy dzień – odparł. Początkowy zachwyt związany z obecnością chłopaka minął i Dean czuł się już pewniej niż kilka sekund temu. Był w stanie prowadzić normalną rozmowę. – Muszę jakoś zarabiać na motel.

- Prawda – zgodził się Ethan. Dean zauważył, że jest dziwnie zdenerwowany, bo chłopak nagle unikał jego spojrzenia. – Wybacz, że nie zadzwoniłem. Miałem sporo roboty w domu.

Oh, więc o to chodziło. Dean ucieszył się, że decyzja o nie dzwonieniu nie wynikała z tego, że Ethan go jednak nie lubi.

- Spoko, rozumiem.

Ethan znów na niego spojrzał i uśmiechnął się w taki sam sposób, co wcześniej. Dean dawno nie czuł się tak wspaniale, jak teraz. Ten dzień był naprawdę jednym z najlepszych w jego życiu.

- No to... – Ethan zawahał się i nerwowo zwilżył usta językiem. Dean uważnie śledził ten ruch, starając się nie myśleć o czymś nieodpowiednim w tej chwili. Jak na przykład o złapaniu Ethana za koszulkę i przyciągnięcia go do pocałunku. Dziwnie było myśleć w ten sposób o drugim facecie, ale mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. To było równie przyjemne, co fantazjowanie o dziewczynie.

Widząc, że Ethan nic więcej nie wyduka, Dean postanowił go wyręczyć.

- Co chcesz kupić? – zapytał i spojrzał za chłopaka, gdzie Mark dalej czytał, ale robił to w tak podejrzany sposób, że oczywistym było, że podsłuchuje albo przynajmniej słucha jednym uchem.

- Oh, tak. – Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc jego zakłopotanie. Miło było być po drugiej stronie barykady. – Kilka przekąsek na wyprawę. Wiesz, to nad jezioro. Oczywiście jesteś zaproszony.

- Jestem?

- Jasne. Siostra nie dałaby mi żyć, gdybym cię nie zaprosił – wyjaśnił, a jego zakłopotanie było jeszcze większe niż przedtem. – Poza tym nie chcę być sam z tymi wariatkami.

- Kto się wybiera nad to jezioro? – Miał nadzieję, że będzie jak najmniej ludzi. Chciał spędzić z Ethanem jak najwięcej czasu.

- Bethy, Karen i ja. No i ty, jeśli się zgodzisz.

- Czemu nie. – Starał się, by nie było po nim widać, jak bardzo się cieszy na to zaproszenie. – Kiedy wyjeżdżacie?

- Jutro po południu. Zamierzamy nocować w namiotach.

Cała ta wyprawa z każdą chwilą wydawała się być coraz bardziej interesująca. Zostanie w mieście na dłużej było doskonałym pomysłem.

- Zaplanowaliście jakieś atrakcje, czy nie macie kompletnie pojęcia, co będziemy robić?

- Powędkujemy – odparł i po chwili dodał ciszej – No i uciułaliśmy już trochę alkoholu, więc w razie czego się nim wspomożemy.

- Brzmi nieźle – stwierdził, choć wolałby nie pić za dużo, by nie palnąć czegoś głupiego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jego nowa fascynacja zadziała w połączeniu z alkoholem, a nie chciał przekreślić swoich szans na przyjaźń z Ethanem z powodu szczeniackiego popędu.

- Lepiej zacznę kupować zanim spędzę tu z tobą cały dzień. – Ethan zaśmiał się nerwowo i odszedł, by zająć się zakupami. Dean obserwował go cały czas, choć wiedział, że też jest obiektem obserwacji, tyle że Marka, który przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem, gdy zerknął na niego na moment.

Deana speszyło to spojrzenie, więc szybko przestał wodzić za Ethanem wzrokiem. Normalny facet nie obserwuje tak drugiego faceta. Za bardzo pozwolił sam sobie się zrelaksować, Mark na pewno już wiedział, co jest grane, a jeśli on wiedział, to Ethan też się zapewne dowie. Jak i wiele innych osób, które mogłyby być świadkami jego spojrzenia. Był taki głupi, nie powinien się z czymś takim obnosić, musi być uważniejszy. To że taty nie było w pobliżu nie znaczy, że jest bezpieczny.

Gdy Ethan wrócił z zakupami, Dean szybko go obsłużył, unikając przy tym dłuższego kontaktu wzrokowego. Choć bardzo go kusiło, by spojrzeć w te zielone oczy.

- Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro – obiecał Ethan. – Podjedziemy po ciebie.

- Okej. Do jutra.

Ethan w końcu wyszedł, dziwnie rozczarowany tym, że Dean nie chciał z nim dłużej rozmawiać, ale to było zbyt duże ryzyko. Mark dalej się gapił, ale gdy Dean spojrzał na niego, mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do czytania jak gdyby nigdy nic. Może niepotrzebnie spanikował. Może wcale nie miał się czego bać. W końcu nie wszyscy zachowywali się jak John.

Praca w końcu dobiegła końca. Dean pożegnał się z Markiem i poszedł coś zjeść. Nadal był w nieco kiepskim humorze, cała wcześniejsza radość niemal zniknęła. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. Nie powinien tak pragnąć towarzystwa Ethana. To było głupie i ryzykowne, chłopakowi mogłoby się to nie spodobać. Z drugiej strony wcale nie wyglądał na złego, gdy niemal flirtowali w sklepie. Ale to wciąż było głupie. Poznał Ethana dzień wcześniej, a już o nim fantazjował. Dlaczego to robił? Przecież lubił dziewczyny, zawsze tak było. Coś musiało być z nim nie tak. Nie chciał lubić facetów, ale to było miłe. Ethan był miły. Chciał uciekać, chciał wyjechać z miasta jak najszybciej, by nigdy więcej nie natknąć się na Ethana i nie doświadczać tego dziwnego uczucia ekscytacji, ale jednocześnie chciał zostać i spróbować. Nic się przecież nie stanie, jak spróbuje. Johna nie było w pobliżu, nie ukarałby go więc za to, niczym nie ryzykował. Może tylko twarzą, w którą na pewno by dostał, gdyby Ethan się o wszystkim dowiedział. Jeśli jednak będzie ostrożny, nic się nie stanie, a może nawet odkryje, że nie tylko z nim jest coś nie tak.

Tej nocy Dean po raz pierwszy miał mokry sen z udziałem mężczyzny. O dziwo nie był to Ethan, nie był do niego nawet podobny. Był starszy, miał pewnie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, błękitne oczy i blond włosy. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział takiego mężczyznę. Może zobaczył go kiedyś w barze albo gdy pomagał ojcu w polowaniu. Może nawet był jednym z potworów, które kiedyś zabili, nie miał pojęcia.

We śnie, obaj leżeli na łóżku, Dean na plecach, a mężczyzna nad nim. Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy, dopóki blondyn nie pochylił się i nie zaczął całować go po szyi. Dean poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, gdy te usta go dotknęły. Oddychał już szybciej, a palce zaciskał na chłodnej pościeli, na której leżał. Nie byli nadzy, mieli na sobie ubrania. W pewnym momencie blondyn wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulę i trącił jeden z sutków.

Przez moment Deanowi zabrakło powietrza, a z jego gardła wydobył się zawstydzający jęk. Wiedział, że był wrażliwy w tym miejscu, nawet za bardzo, dlatego nigdy nie pozwalał się tam dotykać, ale tego mężczyzny nie zatrzymał. Pozwolił mu znowu dotknąć sutka, który szybko stwardniał pod jego dotykiem i teraz widać było jak sterczy, ilekroć opadał na niego materiał koszuli. Koszuli, która niespiesznie była teraz rozpinana.

Blondyn dalej całował go po szyi, Dean odchylił głowę, by ułatwić mu dostęp. Był pewny, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, biło tak szybko i wydawało się, że wciąż przyspiesza z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem.

- Podnieś się na chwilę – usłyszał. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy mężczyzna się odezwał. Miał głęboki, gardłowy głos. Dean jęknął, słysząc go i posłusznie uniósł się na łokciach. Blondyn zsunął mu z ramion rozpiętą już koszulę, a potem całkiem ją zdjął. Nie rzucił jej na podłogę, zamiast tego użył jej, by przywiązać ręce Deana do wezgłowia łóżka.

- Co... – Oddech Deana przyspieszył, a serce łomotało tak głośno, że był pewny, że każdy może je usłyszeć. Z zawiązanymi rękoma czuł się bezsilny, nie mógł walczyć, co było najgorszą sytuacją dla łowcy. Bał się jednak tylko trochę, nie chciał też uciec. Chciał za to być na łasce blondyna, który przyglądał mu się teraz z pożądaniem.

- Spodoba ci się – wyszeptał, pochylając się. Tym razem jego usta znalazły się jednak niżej.

Był pewny, że pisnął, gdy poczuł na sutku ciepłe usta mężczyzny. Nie kontrolując reakcji swojego ciała, wypchnął biodra w górę, by otrzeć się o blondyna. Obaj byli twardzi, Dean desperacko potrzebował dotyku właśnie tam, ale mężczyzna zajmował się tylko sutkami. Jeden ssał, a drugi ściskał pomiędzy palcami, ani na chwilę nie przestawał. To było niczym tortura, Dean wił się pod nim, próbując to wszystko wytrzymać, ale poległ z kretesem. Każde dotknięcie brodawek powodowało, że jego ciało drżało. Ponieważ blondyn nie przestawał, drżenie także nie ustawało.

Dean jęczał cały czas, zaciskał pięści na niczym i podkulał palce u stóp. Mężczyzna przyciskał go teraz całym ciałem do materaca, nie pozwalając się ruszać. Otaczał go ze wszystkich stron niczym kokon.

- Dojdziesz w ten sposób? – zapytał, tylko na chwilę przestając ssać wrażliwe sutki Deana. – Dojdziesz?

Dean nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, ledwo zrozumiał, co blondyn do niego mówi, za bardzo skupiał się na rozkoszy, która opanowała jego ciało, jakby płynęła mu w żyłach, docierając wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła. Każdy dotyk mężczyzny był jak kolejny zastrzyk przyjemności. Dean nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, wszystko docierało do niego jak przez mgłę. Wszystko z wyjątkiem blondyna, który posiadł go kompletnie. A Dean mu na to pozwolił.

- Jesteś taki dobry – pochwalił mężczyzna, całując go w usta. Dean jęknął, słysząc to. Tak rzadko ktoś go chwalił.

Blondyn znów się uśmiechnął nim powrócił do tego, co przerwał. Pod powiekami Deana zamigotały białe plamki, gdy ciepłe usta mężczyzny znów otoczyły jego sutek i zaczęły ssać mocniej niż przedtem. Próbował być cicho, ale nie był w stanie, choć od jęków bolało go już gardło. To było za wiele, nie mógł wytrzymać już dłużej, całe jego ciało odbierało każdy dotyk niczym rażenie prądem, tyle że pozbawione bólu. Klatka piersiowa raz po raz unosiła się i opadał gwałtownie, brakło mu powietrza i kiedy już myślał, że zaraz całkiem przestanie oddychać, blondyn lekko ugryzł go w sutek i Dean doszedł z krzykiem, napinając wszystkie mięśnie tak bardzo, że aż zabolały. Nic jednak nie było w stanie zagłuszyć rozkoszy, która opanowała jego ciało.

Mężczyzna mówił coś do niego, ale nie potrafił go zrozumieć, bo słyszał głównie łomotanie swojego serca, podobnie jak oddech, który nie był w stanie się wyrównać. Wciąż czuł na sobie ciało blondyna, jego ciepło i zapach. Chciał go dotknąć, objąć go, ale ręce miał nadal związane. Szarpnął nimi, ale nie był w stanie ich uwolnić. W normalnych okolicznościach spaliłby się ze wstydu po wydaniu żałosnego jęku, który właśnie opuścił jego gardło, ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Jego ciałem wciąż targały dreszcze po orgazmie i tylko to się liczyło. To i mężczyzna, który zaśmiał się i rozwiązał mu ręce, którymi Dean natychmiast go oplótł, nie chcąc go wypuszczać.

- Śpij, Dean – wyszeptał, kładąc się obok niego i przyciągając do swojej piersi. Dean westchnął zadowolony, czując w sercu ciepło. – Jesteś tu bezpieczny.

- Bezpieczny – powtórzył cicho i bardzo niewyraźnie, nim stracił przytomność. Gdy ponownie ją odzyskał, był w swoim pokoju motelowy i zamiast ciepła drugiego ciała, czuł wilgoć swojej bielizny, która przykleiła mu się do ciała.

Na drżących nogach, Dean powlókł się do łazienki i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając zimną wodę. Został tam dopóki usta nie zrobiły mu się sine, a ciało nie zaczęło się trząść.


End file.
